Bajo los ojos de L
by Neark-kun
Summary: Tras una serie de muertes en el cuartel de investigación, Watari les pide a 5 de los mejores alumnos de Wammy's house venir a cooperar, los cuales intentarán resolver el caso junto a L antes que ellos se transformen en las próximas victimas del asesino..
1. Una extraña investigación

Capitulo 1: Una extraña investigación.

Estábamos reunidos en la oficina de Roger; los 5 sentíamos la tensión que había inundado el salón, o al menos eso yo pensaba. El hombre junto a Roger era más bien conocido para nosotros: Watari, el mayordomo de nuestro ídolo.

- Gracias por juntarlos a todos. Los he reunido aquí ya que necesito de su cooperación en un caso.

- Ja! Acaso no está L para resolver eso? - dijo el chico de pelos rojos que posaba su vista en un juego, al que nosotros le llamamos Matt.

-Silencio Matt! - Roger revisa algunos de sus papeles - Este es un caso que ni el mismo L podría solucionar, ya que se trata sobre él mismo.

- Qué quiere decir eso? - Pregunté con aparente curiosidad mientras jugaba con mi robot, pero sinceramente tenía más interés en los ruiditos que hacía Mello al comer chocolate que en el caso como tal.

- Veras - Watari titubeo un poco, como si dudara de contarnos toda la historia - Luego de que L regresara de un viaje que hizo a Estados Unidos, noté un extraño cambio en su personalidad: no aceptaba ningún tipo de dulces, no realizaba sus gestos de costumbre, le gritaba y criticaba a los agentes…

- Y lo que tú quieres es que investiguemos a L y descubramos que le pasa. No es así? - Dijo Mello mientras masticaba su barrita.

- Quizás esté enamorado… - Señaló Linda, una chica pequeña y tímida, de pelos castaños y bastante agradable.

- Baaka! - L no se enamora! - L sólo ama su trabajo! - Gritó muy fuerte Roy, el quinto de nosotros, un muchacho de pelo negro y mirada muy distraída, el cual admiraba tanto a L, como si fuera el mismísimo Kami.

- Espero contar con su ayuda. Mañana partiremos al cuartel donde está L. Creo que no está de más decir que aquel que logre resolver este caso será el legítimo sucesor de L.

- En serio? - Mello se agita y corre hacia la puerta - Esta vez te ganaré cabeza de cebolla! - y luego de esa ofensa hacia mí se fue de la oficina.

- Me… Mello! Espérame! - Matt sale corriendo detrás de él, mientras los demás vamos saliendo de la sala.

No creo que sea un caso tan difícil - Saco un avioncito y me pongo a jugar - lógicamente hablando es sólo averiguar un cambio de personalidad de un detective algo raro… o al menos, era lo que yo pensaba…

* * *

><p>- Crees que le haya pasado algo malo a L? - Matt parecía hablarle más al PSP que a mí.<p>

- Callate Perro! Ordena tus cosas y duérmete, que mañana nos vamos temprano de este maldito lugar.

Aún que me parecía extraño… un cambio de actitud en L no es lo más común… tal vez ahora quieres estar a la moda… Qué pensará Near? Near! Maldito cabeza de algodón! Esta vez no me vencerás! Sea lo que sea lo que le pase a L… Lo sabré antes que tú! Que terrible… por qué peleo conmigo mismo?... Necesito chocolate…

- Oye Mello - dijo Matt distrayéndome de mis profundos pensamientos - Crees que Near también lleve juegos como yo?

- Teme! - Como me habla de Near justo ahora! Merecía que lo golpeara - Duermete de una vez! Mañana es el día en que le ganaré a esa cosa!

Apago la luz e intento quedarme dormido, mientras se me aparece la imagen de un L de chocolate por mi cabeza…

* * *

><p>Linda se levantó por la madrugada, ya que su resistencia había llegado al límite y necesitaba ir al baño.<p>

Caminó por los oscuros pasillos por donde se colaba la luz de la luna, con sus pasos en dirección al baño, cuando observó que la puerta del salón principal estaba entreabierta y con la luz encendida de forma baja. Se acercó sigilosamente, se apoyó en la puerta y escucho voces que provenían del interior.

- Y si él resulta ser quién mató al agente? Qué vamos a hacer? - Decía Roger paseándose de un lado a otro.

- No debemos pensar así - suspiró Watari - consideremos eso como última opción…

- De verdad crees que ellos podrán resolver esto sin que les pase algo?

- Eso espero… Si no, tendremos que deshacernos de…

Por cosas del destino, el peso de Linda cerró la puerta de la habitación, acción que hizo que Roger y Watari inmediatamente terminaran su charla y se dirigieran a la puerta. Linda corrió y corrió tropezándose con los muebles de los pasillos y escuchando las pisadas cada vez más cerca de ella. Llegó justo a su dormitorio y, por miedo a que la botaran de la investigación por lo que había escuchado, se escondió debajo de las sabanas y se durmió, olvidándose de quienes la seguían y de su travesía para ir al baño.

* * *

><p>Con los primeros rayos del alba comencé a bajar mi maleta. Me encontré con Roy en el camino y me ayudó a cargar mis cosas hasta la entrada.<p>

- Mello Esperame! - escuché decir a Matt a lo lejos.

- Te dije que ordenaras tus cosas ayer! - Gritaba Mello haciendo mucho ruido por los pasillos - Córrete pelusa - me dijo mientras que con un empujón me ofrecía un viaje directo al suelo.

Llegamos todos a la puerta de enfrente, pero algunos primeros que otros. Curiosamente, Linda fue la última en llegar a la puerta, algo extraño porque ella siempre era la primera en despertarse.

- Buenos días a todos - señaló Watari.

- Buenos días! - exclamamos todos, menos Mello usando su particular "Días".

Nos subimos todos al automóvil que aguardaba por nosotros. Era curioso vernos a todos con nuestros particulares "defectos": Matt jugando con su PSP, Linda pintando un paisaje del orfanato, Roy mirando como un niño pequeño a su alrededor, Mello con su fanatismo por el chocolate… y yo… jugando con mis legos y enrollando uno de mis mechones de pelo. En general, todos teníamos cierta emoción por lo que nos esperaba; el solo hecho de conocer a L era ya todo un evento. Pero todos, en general, no sabíamos lo que realmente íbamos a hacer al salir de nuestro refugio y enfrentarnos a eso, a quien los adultos llamaban "L".

…_**.**_

**Near: Adonde vamos Mello?**

**Mello: A revisar los reviews que nos pueden dejar...**

**Near: Crees que comenten?**

**Mello: Esperemos que si... después de todo es el primer fanfic de nuestro autor...**

**Near: Si...**

**Mello: iré a comer chocolate**

**Near: Eto... Espérame!**


	2. Conociendo a L

Capitulo 2: Conociendo a L

-Llegamos!- grité con gran entusiasmo; de todas formas llevábamos varias horas en el avión y mis piernas ya se habían dormido.

-Todos nos dimos cuenta, perro Matt- me respondía Mello, algo enojado porque no lo dejaron comer chocolate en el vuelo.

Subimos a un auto muy espacioso. La ciudad de Tokio era bastante grande, llena de colores, luces, edificios enormes y todo eso… En lo personal a mi me encantaba, el solo hecho de saber que estaría cerca de donde se crean todos esos videojuegos me ponía muy feliz, se me erizaba la piel… pero… creo que sólo yo era el único que se sentía tan bien…

-Me duele el estomago… tengo ganas de vomitar…-decía Linda con una cara de terror, intentando avisar que en cualquier minuto ocurría una tragedia por parte de ella.

-¡Hazlo por la ventana!- gritaba Mello, mientras empujaba a Linda con los píes, a la vez que esta era ayudada por Near.

-Llegamos- dijo Watari, mientras detenía el vehiculo y se bajaba para abrirnos.

Yo creía que iríamos a una especie de departamento policial o un edificio privado… pero no… estábamos todos frente a una pastelería…

- ¡Woa! ¡Un cuartel secreto dentro de una tienda! ¿A quién se le habría ocurrido? ¡L es lo máximo! - decía Roy mientras movía sus brazos como un niño pequeño.

Entramos al interior de dicho recinto, donde una linda niña -posiblemente salida de uno de los mejores videojuegos- corría a buscar nuestro pedido. Todo era lindo y se veía bien, hasta que de repente…

* * *

><p>- A esto le llamas pastel de chocolate! - gritaba un chico de cabellos azabaches, llamando la atención de todos los asistentes en el recinto - ¡Debería matarte por traer esta cosa! ¡Mi perro podría hacer mejores pasteles color café!<p>

- Joven Ryuzaki…- interrumpió Watari, aprovechando el mesero el breve lapso de tiempo para correr por su vida.

- Ah… eres tu Watari… volviste de tu misterioso viaje a Inglaterra, y creo que no perdiste el tiempo - decía L/Ryuzaki con una mirada pervertida mientras miraba a los 5 jóvenes - Son tus hijos o que?

- Señor… ellos son sus posibles sucesores…

- Mmm… - L se llevo su dedo a la boca - salgamos de aquí; este no es un buen lugar para conversar - dijo el pelinegro, para luego salir del recinto y sin pagar la cuenta.

- Yo soy L, pero me podéis llamar Ryuzaki, que es mi nombre profesional - dijo L una vez ya todos estaban en el auto, rumbo a un lugar desconocido. Se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras los pequeños admiraban a quien tenían adelante - Así que ustedes serán mis sucesores?

- Así es joven L - señaló Watari - estos son los informes de estos chicos.

- Déjame ver… - Ryuzaki da un vistazo rápido, para luego estallar en risas - Jajajajaja! ¡Esto si que es una broma! Un friki fanático de los juegos, un autista amante de los juguetes, una chica que solo pinta garabatos, un admirador compulsivo mio y un chico que parece chica adicto al chocolate como mis sucesores?

- A quien le dices chica hijo d…- Mello fue silenciado rápidamente por la mano de Near.

- Así es L, nosotros somos tus sucesores, y no hemos dicho nada sobre tu complejo de diabético y tus extraños hábitos de encadenarte a la gente - Dijo Near en tono irónico, del cual más de una risa (y el enojo de Ryuzaki) sacó - y estamos aquí para aprender de ti; el mejor detective del mundo.

- Jum! Ya lo veremos - susurro L, mientras el auto se detenía frente a un gran edificio negro y comenzaba a estacionarse.

L, Watari y los niños entraron al lugar, donde se pudieron dar cuenta de lo inmenso que era. Watari les estaba explicando a los jóvenes donde serían sus habitaciones y las salas comunes del recinto, cuando uno de los agentes que trabajaba para Ryuzaki llegó corriendo.

- Ryuzaki, Watari! Ha ocurrido algo terrible!

- Y esta vez que pasó Matsuda?

- La agente Kyotomi! Esta muerta!

- Que! - gritaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras los otros agentes llegaban con sus ropas manchadas con sangre.

La escena era bastante fuerte para que unos niños comunes y corrientes pudieran verla; pero nosotros (por fortuna) no lo éramos. La mujer se encontraba en el suelo del salón con una herida en el cuello, un cuchillo en su mano y una nota de suicidio en la otra, manchada por la roja sangre que inundaba el lugar.

* * *

><p>- No puede ser… es el tercer suicidio de este mes… - decía Matsuda.<p>

- Baaka! Como no te das cuenta Matsuda que alguien está haciendo esto!

- Tienes razón Aysawa - Dijo Ryuzaki - de hecho, Watari y yo ya hemos comenzado una investigación sobre esto.

- Y por qué no nos habías dicho nada L?

- Porque todos ustedes son sospechosos - afirmo L, para luego desaparecer ante nuestros ojos por la puerta seguido por Watari de cerca.

- Ese L no confía en nosotros! Lo sé - El tipo al que L llamó Aysawa nos miró con curiosidad - Y ustedes quienes son?

- Mi nombre es Matt - saludó el pelirrojo.

- Yo soy Mello - dijo con el chocolate casi en la boca.

- Un gusto, soy Near - hice un gesto mientras movía mi pelo.

- Me llamo Linda - le sonrió al mayor.

- Y finalmente… tatatan! Soy Roy! - afirmó mientras saltaba y hacía ruidos extraños.

Aysawa nos presentó al equipo con el que trabajaba L: Para empezar, él mismo, alto, contextura gruesa y un pelo muy especial; después estaba Matsuda, joven, pelo negro, se veía bastante idiota, tanto de lejos como de cerca; también estaba Moghi, un hombre grande, muy corpulento; además estaba Soyshiro Yagami, de edad ya avanzada y su hijo, Light Yagami, uno de los más jóvenes del grupo; en cuanto a las mujeres eran cuatro: Naomi Mizora, Elizabeth Tourske, Halle Lidner y, la recientemente fallecida, Sakura Kyotomi.

- Bueno… esos son los agentes que hasta el momento continuamos en el equipo; éramos más, pero algunos - suspiró Aysawa - se nos quedaron en el camino, o al menos, es la forma bonita para decir que se "suicidaron".

- Por cierto… Que hacen ustedes aquí? - Dijo el recién conocido Light.

- Somos los posibles sucesores de L - señalé mientras jugaba con uno de mis mechones de pelo - y estamos aquí para aprender de nuestro mentor.

- Pero eso que importa ya! - Gritó Roy - Ahora estamos aquí para ayudar a L con este extraño caso de las muertes! Y así ser reconocidos como los que resolvieron un gran misterio! No es así chicos?

- Roy… Nosotros no…

- Cállate Linda - le ordenó Mello - si logro resolver yo esto… seré mejor que tú! - me apuntó hacia mi cara - y mejor que el mismo L! Sí! - Mello tomo del brazo a Matt - Sígueme Matt! Solucionaremos esto juntos!

- Me… Mello! Matte! Me caigo! - dijo Matt mientras salían del salón.

- Me pregunto a donde irán esos dos si el cuerpo está aquí…

- Near… - me dijo Linda con esa vocecita tímida - yo me preguntaba… ya que estamos de paseo fuera del orfanato… te gustaría salir a conocer la ciudad conmigo?

- Esto… - Era extraño, la petición de Linda no me cuadraba con la lógica del caso. Por qué quería que saliera con ella? Era un plan para que Mello y Matt pudieran investigar sin que yo estuviera allí? Acaso ellos se lo habían pedido? - Lo siento Linda, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender antes de poder salir - le dije, y sin saber por qué también salí de la habitación.

- Near! Espe…

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí por los pasillos, estaba cansado por el viaje y quería dormir… iba dispuesto a eso cuando recordé… No sabía cual era mi cuarto.

* * *

><p>- Esto es interesante Mello! - Me decía Matt, y al menos yo esperaba que así lo fuera, ya que estábamos hace más de dos horas allí en el salón y, como L se había llevado el cuerpo para analizarlo, no teníamos mucho a que recurrir.<p>

- Espero que no sea otra estupidez como el rollo de papel higiénico que encontraste al final de la sala, o esa moneda que gastaste para comprar galletas.

- No no Mello! Esto es realmente interesante!

Me fijé en lo que tenía Matt en sus manos: era un trozo de vidrio, algo pequeño pero se podía notar. Lo curioso era que no se veía ninguna ventana rota alrededor, ni nada por el estilo. Creo que me encontraba de lo mejor pensando en todo esto cuando el ruido de la puerta (junto con la mordida a mi chocolate) me redujo todas mis ideas a nada.

- Ah… están ustedes aquí…

Era la maldita rata blanca, que como siempre se me aparece para borrar todo mi avance en la investigación.

- Hola Near! - lo saludó el traidor de Matt - Como andas?

- Bien… - Near miró la mano de Matt - veo que también encontraron la pista del vidrio.

- Maldito! - corrí hasta quedar frente a él - Ya nos estás robando la idea cabeza de cebolla?

- No… de hecho… - sacó de su bolsillo un trozo muy similar al que recién encontramos Matt y yo - Quería preguntarte algo… Te gustaría visitar la ciudad conmigo?

* * *

><p>El equipo de investigación observaba el cuerpo de su compañera que yacía en la cama de operaciones.<p>

- No se… no veo nada extraño, parece un simple suicidio, tal como los otros.

- Eso es lo que el asesino nos quiere hacer creer - dijo Light - y esas palabras serían las mismas que el culpable diría - le dijo Light en la cara a Moghi, expositor de aquella declaración.

- Tranquilos todos! - dijo L que inmediatamente fue interrumpido por el llanto de Linda y las risas de Roy.

- Esos mocosos… no sería mejor que los dejaras en una guardería Ryuzaki - señaló Elizabeth.

- Qué sé yo! Todo esto fue idea de Watari!

- Ryuzaki… ellos recién te están conociendo… - se defendió Watari.

- Sería mucho mejor si no estuvieran aquí… Los niños suelen causar muchos problemas… además qué… - susurró Light por lo bajo - tal vez metan las narices donde no deben…

- Dijiste algo Light?

- Yo? No, nada. Jajajaja! A trabajar!

…**.**

**Mello: Al fin el autor se recuperó! Tenía un dedo enguinsado y no podia escribir el pobre xD**

**Matt: Eso pasa por jugar tanto Pokemón… ¬¬**

**Mello: Debería dispararte por decir tantas tonterías, pero nos dieron la misión de pedir que dejen comentarios, críticas y sugerencias para el fic. No es así Matt? ^^**

**Matt: Dame un minuto, estoy que le ganó a Bowser…**

**Mello: Matt! Di tu frase! **

**Matt: Rayos… Perdí… Tonto Mario… Claro Claro, dejen lo que quieran…**

**Mello: Eres un…!**

**-Pelea entre Mello y Matt-**

**Mello: Gracias por Leer! Ponte más hielo Matt…**


	3. Tras el charco de Sangre

Capitulo 3: Tras el charco de Sangre

-QUEEE! Cómo que quieres salir conmigo idiota! - Le dije al cabello de cebolla de golpe, casi a punto de pegarle un puñetazo con las puras palabras.

- Es que… - Near enrolló uno de sus mechones de pelo como suele hacerlo - ya que ambos tenemos la misma pista pensé que podríamos investigar eso aun que sea juntos, ya que… - creí entonces ver que, en la cara de ese chico, se dibujaba levemente una emoción, cosa muy rara en él - no se me da andar solo por ahí…

- Uh… - suspire - Está bien… (Por qué le digo que está bien! Se supone que nos odiamos) De todas formas terminaremos visitando los mismos lugares para encontrar información… Matt! Vamonos!

- Ha… Hai!

Y así partimos los 3 - parecíamos algo así como los tres mosqueteros, o las tres chicas súper poderosas… no sé - a conocer la ciudad de Tokio, y principalmente encontrar algún indicio que nos indicara de donde podía provenir dicho vidrio; único objeto misterioso que encontramos… La ciudad era grande, así que a Matt, al cabeza de cepillo y a mí nos quedaba un largo camino aun por recorrer…

* * *

><p>La mujer de traje gris caminaba apresuradamente, al parecer tenía prisa por llegar a algún sitio, no llevaba reloj; por lo que quizá no sabía que horas eran realmente. De repente, alguien se le cruzó en el camino. Aprovechando el momento, ella gentilmente pidió la hora.<p>

- Disculpe… me podría decir que horas tiene?

- Claro - mira su reloj - son las 6 y media, ya se está oscureciendo, es peligroso andar solo o sola por las calles.

- Lo sé - dice la muchacha - pero es que tengo una cita muy importante, y estoy acortando camino por estos callejones, es extraño que uno vea a alguien en estas zonas, no lo cree?

- Sí, de hecho yo también voy de camino a una reunión, le parece si nos vamos juntos?

- Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema - La mujer asienta con la cabeza, y luego se pone a caminar junto a la otra persona.

El tiempo pasa, la calle se va volviendo cada vez más vacía y solitaria a medida que el sol va descendiendo de los cielos. El aire comienza a ponerse frío; curiosamente, pocos letreros luminosos y tiendas hay en el lugar. Llega el momento en que, por algunos minutos, la calle queda totalmente vacía y silenciosa, sólo ocupada por los pasos de los personajes.

- Sabe - agita su mano - hay gente que le tiene miedo a la muerte.

- Sí - responde la dama - yo también le temo, no saber como será, ni como es el más allá, es algo tétrico. Y usted?

- Yo? No hay que temerle a eso; la muerte es una de las maravillas de la vida, todos nacemos para morir, sabe? A mi filosofía pienso que, uno debe temerle más a los vivos, que a la muerte misma, pues son ellos quienes la ejecutan a final de cuentas - la persona entra sus manos a la chaqueta que lleva, probablemente a causa del frío.

- Si pero… - la mujer saca de su bolso un dulce - de todas formas el solo hecho de hablar el tema me provoca escalofríos.

- No debería temerle señorita, porque en cualquier instante usted podría formar parte del mundo de los difuntos, y créame, que ni su cita, ni la calle, ni nada tendría compasión por usted si es así.

La otra persona se detiene, parece que tiene algo en la mano, la mujer también para su trayectoria; hay un segundo de silencio, un grito ahogado aparece desde la nada, una sombra que corre velozmente desde la mano al traje gris atravesándolo, un cuchillo que, aparentemente, llevó siempre consigo, y… nada… silencio. La mujer cae lentamente al suelo, con los ojos entreabiertos, con la garganta apretada, bañada lentamente por un rojo carmesí. Todo era perfecto… hasta que…

- Quién anda allí? - un hombre de aparente edad de una tienda, sale a observar los pequeños ruidos que escuchó, y puede observar por breves instantes el escenario que hay en la calle, antes que el arma impacte en su cuerpo, cayendo en el acto por un certero golpe en el pecho.

* * *

><p>- Bah… No esperaba que fueran dos… bueno… debo limpiar esto rápido… el plan debe seguir su curso… - mira su reloj - Kusoo… esto me retrazó, falta poco para la reunión.<p>

-Bien! Empecemos la reunión! - decía L en un tono de mando.

- Espera Ryuzaki - Matsuda mueve sus brazos en señal de disconformidad - Light y Elizabeth aun no han llegado.

- Maldición! Cómo se pueden demorar tanto! - L toma un pedazo de tarta que tiene cerca de él, lo prueba y lo bota al suelo - Esto no me gusta! Tráeme otro sabor, Watari!

- Lamento la demora! - dijeron Light y Elizabeth casi al mismo tiempo, mientras tomaban posición en la mesa donde todos estaban reunidos.

- Bien… - Ryuzaki se muerde el dedo - estamos aquí para discutir sobre las extrañas muertes que rondan nuestro departamento… Creo que hay alguien que está provocándola, y además de estar entre nosotros, es un insulto para los que no son los culpables por dañar nuestra imagen y moral.

- Tienes mucha razón, Ryuzaki, en mi opinión - Aysawa se pone de pie - creo que cada uno debería seguir a otro, y así evitarnos problemas, ya que si uno muere es obvio que al que seguía lo mató.

- Pero - Ahora Light se pone de pie - y si el asesino mata a otro y nos hace creer que fue otra persona? De todas formas debemos pensar que él o ella está escuchando esta conversación.

- Por favor… cálmense - El detective Soyshiro iba a continuar hablando, pero unos gritos lo interrumpieron de golpe.

- TIOOO L! TIOO WATARI! - Apareció Linda desde la puerta, llorando y con Roy muy exaltado más atrás. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, se lanzó a llorar en brazos de Watari.

- Qué sucede aquí! - L toma a la niña de un brazo - No vez que estamos en una importante reunión?

- L… digo Ryuzaki… - Roy se trababa con sus propias palabras - Digo… Hay un muerto en el recibidor!

- Queee! - Gritaron todos al unísono.

Rápidamente se dio por terminada la reunión, bajaron por las escaleras y por los ascensores hasta el primer piso, allí se dirigieron por los pasillos hasta el recibidor, donde supuestamente estaba el muerto. Y lo estaba. Allí. en el suelo, junto un mensaje escrito con sangre que claramente se leía "ya te tocará a ti", yacía sin vida, recostada, con una piel pálida y unos ojos entreabiertos, el cuerpo de una mujer de ropas grises pintoreadas con un líquido rojo que emanaba desde su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Íbamos los 3 caminando de vuelta al cuartel. A Mello se le había caído su chocolate, por lo que iba bastante mosqueado con todos, a mi me dolían los píes -ya que no suelo caminar tanto, ni menos andar con zapatos-, pero Matt parecía ser el más contento; ya que estaba lleno de cajas con juegos de video, cigarrillos de marca en bolsas e iba comiendo unos dangos.<p>

- Mmmm… Me pregunto como sería probar un dango bañado en keptchup - intentaba decir Matt mientras comía.

En ese momento Mello y yo nos detuvimos de golpe por lo que se encontraba en el suelo; él levanto su dedo indicando al suelo, y dijo con una sonrisa un tanto perversa:

- Allí hay en el piso, come perro, come.

Matt miró inmediatamente, y a la vez corrió a un basurero. En el piso había un hombre, de aparente edad, lleno de sangre alrededor (a eso se refería Mello con el "Keptchup"), muerto ya pareciera desde hace varias horas. Lo rodeaba un grupo de personas chismosas y un tipo de la policía japonesa.

- Niños! No se acerquen! Son muy jóvenes para ver esto!

- Señor oficial - dije con aparente sinceridad - hay un chico que está ensuciando la vía pública, y podría ser que está en estado etílico (borracho) - señalé a Matt

- Oh! Tú! Mocoso! Detente! - el guardia salió corriendo tras de Matt, que al verlo huyó asustado con sus cajas y cosas.

Mello y yo examinamos rápidamente el cuerpo: el arma homicida aún estaba en el lugar, por lo que era extraño pensar en que alguien lo mató; pero aún más confuso era la gran cantidad de sangre que había en el lugar, aparentemente, mucha más de la que puede tener un humano común y corriente.

- Near… - me dijo Mello - también notaste lo de la sangre?

- Sí… además no es habitual que alguien se mate en plena vía pública.

El asunto era sin duda muy peculiar. Escuchamos que se acercaban más policías, por lo que decidimos ir a buscar a Matt, pero en eso me percaté de un detalle: tras el charco de sangre, se podía divisar, un poco más lejos, un papel plateado, un poco manchado que había quedado pegado al piso: una envoltura de dulce.

* * *

><p>Llegamos al edificio luego de pagar una "pequeña" multa para que Matt saliera en libertad, pues lo habían arrestado por comprar cigarros siendo menor de edad. En cuanto abrimos la puerta, una desesperada Linda se abalanzó sobre noso… bueno… sobre Near, y este con la poca fuerza que tiene cayó al piso junto a la chica.<p>

- Near! - Linda lloraba - fue horrible! La sangre; el cuerpo; el mensaje; todoo!

- Li… Linda… meee… afixiiiaaas…

- Ya escuchaste niña - le dije a Linda sacándola de encima de Near, aunque no sé específicamente el porque lo hice, sólo que al verla a ella me molestaba, verla a ella cerca de Near…

- Qué ocurrió Linda? - preguntó Matt curioso

- Hay una mujer muerta en el recibidor!

Con esas palabras todos corrimos (menos Linda, que parece que no podía más de aquella situación) hacia dicho lugar donde todavía estaba allí: tirada, con la piel blanca como la nieve, llena de sangre…

- Puag - dijo Matt con una mueca de asco - que peor que ver dos muertes en un día.

- Perro! Silencio! - fui y me acerque (al igual que Matt y Near) a revisar el cadáver, nadie encontró nada importante… o eso parecía.

- Fue un gusto salir con ustedes, espero que algún día podamos repetirlo de nuevo. Me la pase bien. Descansen y que tengan un buen dormir - dijo Near excusándose, y al instante salió de la sala.

- Sth… Ese Near… Tanta prisa tenía que se fue así como así? - mis palabras cambiaron al ver que Matt jugaba con el brazo de la dama - Baaka! Deja eso o yo te romperé el brazo a ti!

En ese momento llegó Ryuzaki junto a los agentes y nos echaron a un lado, para luego llevarse el cuerpo, imagino yo para examinarlo. Un poco más atrás iba Roy: que mejor par un fan oficial que ver a su ídolo L en acción. Me levante, dejé a Matt solo y a una Linda que venía temerosamente entrando al salón… Algo no encajaba en todo este asunto: dos muertes, ambas encontradas por nosotros, un mensaje, algo… Chocolate… creo que eso me falta para descubrir que hay detrás de estos charcos de sangre, si es que el cabeza de trapero no me interrumpe en mis placeres de cacao.

…**.**

**Matt: Primero quiero aclarar que la policía de Japón es muy buena, jajaja! (para que no nos tomen a mal) ^^' y que sepan que en este capitulo no hubo heridos: somos profesionales y tenemos muchos tarros de salsa de tomate, no intenten imitar las muertes en su casa, porfi :3. **

**Near: No creo que nuestros lectores lo hagan… ¬¬**

**Matt: D: ! Pensé que me despediría con Mello!**

**Near: Así lo quiso el autor… De todas formas creo que este capitulo estuvo bastante espeluznante, con o sin Mello.**

**Matt: Jajajajaja! Pero de eso se trata los fanfic de misterio, no?**

**Near: Como sea… Se les agradece por su tiempo y los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, así ayudan a que la historia se vuelva más y más tensa cada vez.**

**Matt: Sí! En especial si pueden ayúdennos con los posibles romances que se pueden formar, no es así, "Linda"?**

**Near: Matt… ¬¬**

**Matt: Bueeeh :3 Ahora iré a jugar con los videojuegos que acabo de comprar en la ciudad! Vienes, Near?**

**Near: Si tienes alguno de LEGO, cuenta conmigo :)**


	4. Mi sospechoso es

Capitulo 4: Mi sospechoso es…

Analizando lo que la mujer tenía en la boca entendí que era un dulce, del mismo tamaño, textura y marca que lo que guardaba en envoltorio encontrado en la escena del crimen de la calle… Coincidencia? La lógica simple dice que todo ocurre por algo… Y si la mujer estaba en el lugar del asesinato de aquel tipo? Estarían relacionadas ambas muertes? Tal vez ella…

- Near, permiso - Linda entró con un osito en la mano - lo de las muertes me dejo con mucho miedo y yo… me preguntaba si - Linda chocaba sus dedos índices - puedo dormir en tu cuarto?

- Linda - suspiré - bueno, como sea. Sólo no me interrumpas, quieres?

- Gracias Near! - me abrazó, algo que me hizo sentir extraño.

Linda se acomodó en mi cama y se durmió al poco rato, pero yo no tenía tiempo para descansar, estaba concentrado en otra cosa: Al parecer tenía dos piezas del rompecabezas, pero sueltas en lugares diferentes, tal vez sólo falta que alguien las una y termine el puzzle…

* * *

><p>- Te diré mi teoría, Matt - Mello me decía mientras estábamos escondidos en el despacho de L - Quien realiza estos asesinatos es una mujer.<p>

- Por qué Mello?

- Simple. Ha atacado solamente a mujeres, porque de seguro no tiene la fuerza suficiente para matar a hombres - Mello mordía con ganas su chocolate - por eso.

- Que machista eres Mello - afirmé - además, que tal si es un hombre? Tal vez tiene complejos y siempre quiso ser mujer, y como no puede…

- No me contradigas perro!

- Silencio - le dije mientras me escondía - allí viene L.

Ryuzaki se sentó en su escritorio, pero no con esa pose de costumbre, hojeó unos papeles y unas fotos del cadáver. Luego, de su cajón, sacó los expedientes de Light y Elizabeth para revisarlos. Después de un rato L abrió los labios.

- Yagami y Tourske llegaron tarde a la reunión, que curioso - L se mordía su dedo - Watari! Ven aquí!

- Dígame, joven Ryuzaki

- Quiero que pongas a estos dos - L le muestra las dos imágenes - bajo vigilancia, si mi teoría no falla uno de ellos es él o la que buscamos. - y dicho esto Ryuzaki y Watari salieron de la habitación.

Mello me empujó del brazo y salimos a uno de los salones del edificio, para luego informarme de su nueva estrategia.

- Investigaremos a Light Yagami - me dijo de golpe

- Que! Pero si no sabemos casi nada de él y tu dijiste que era…

- Escucha perro - Mello me tapó la boca con una mano y me susurró bajito al oído - estoy muy cerca de lograr mi objetivo: ser el sucesor de L, tener fama, fortuna - las ideas ya se le habían ido de la cabeza; saltaba, bailaba y sus ojos le brillaban - poder, mucho chocolate… y lo más importante… venceré a Near y seré el número 1!

- Esto…- Le iba a alegar, pero… quién puede alegarle a su mejor amigo? A quién le das todo tu apoyo y te entregas completamente? A mi Mello… - Bueno, como quieras Mello, pero si nos iremos a dormir ahora, no? Es tarde…

- Sí… tienes razón… Matt… noches.

* * *

><p>Roy seguía cada paso de L. Ryuzaki ni pensaba en dormirse y el pequeño fan tampoco. Escuchó las teorías del detective sobre los sospechosos y, posteriormente, lo acompañó mientras L interrogaba al primer involucrado: Light Yagami.<p>

- Nanni! Estás diciendo que yo hice algo o que! - le decía Light a L - Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto Ryuzaki…

- Sólo te pido que me digas por qué llegaste tarde a la reunión - L lo decía tranquilamente.

- Ush… si en verdad quieres saber… Estaba con Misa; habíamos salido a pasear porque no se siente bien y…

- Qué! - L se enfureció de pronto - me habías prometido que terminarías con ella!

- Ryuzaki, no empieces…

- Cómo que no empiece? Cómo si aun andas con esa p…!

Roy, abrumado por el cambio repentino de un interrogatorio a una escena de celos (que prefirió no ver para no manchar la imagen de su "dios"), decidió ir a buscar a Elizabeth para preguntarle unas cuantas cosas. No fue difícil encontrarla: estaba lavando unas ropas en el cuarto de lavado apresuradamente.

- Elizabeth-sama - dijo Roy bajito

- AHH! - gritó muy asustada la mujer - Ah, eras tú pequeño Roy-kun. Que susto que me has dado.

- Quería hacerle una pregunta, puedo

- Claro pequeño, claro - Elizabeth dejó las ropas a un lado y se sentó.

- Por qué llegó tarde a la reunión que tuvieron los agentes hoy?

- Yo? - la mujer de nuevo comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa - sucede que… eto… yo… fui a una granja! Claro claro! Y se me pasó volando la hora allí… jajaja - Elizabeth mira su reloj - Y hablando contigo también el tiempo se me fue de prisa. Qué tarde es! Oyasuminasai! - y dicho esto tomó sus ropas y salió del lugar.

Roy examinó el lugar donde la agente estaba lavando, descubriendo que aun quedaban unas pequeñas manchas de un líquido rojo alrededor.

- Debo contarle esto a L! - dijo Roy, y salió corriendo con la idea de que Elizabeth era la culpable de aquellos atroces crímenes.

* * *

><p>Dos personas estaban enfrente mío: la mujer y el hombre que vi ya fallecidos. Cada uno miraba a un lado diferente, pero había algo raro, puesto que yo sentía como si tuvieran algo en común… sus manos estaban conectadas, no entre sí, si no que cada una aferrada a una sombra que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Más atrás, pasaba una mujer de aspecto formal, con una especie de libros en una de sus manos. La sombra se suelta y la sigue… de pronto, calor, mucho calor me invade, y un fuerte movimiento que hace que todo se desvanezca… quedando en la nada…<p>

- Near… despierta… tenemos que bajar a tomar desayuno… - Linda movía mi brazo fuertemente para que yo abriera los ojos, cosa que hice junto a un gran bostezo.

- Linda… buen… Oh… Me quedé dormido anoche en el escritorio…

Bajamos y estaban todos reunidos en el comedor. Se notaba claramente un ambiente tenso: Matt y Mello observaban cada movimiento de Light, L y Roy estaban perdidos en los ojos de una nerviosa Elizabeth, los demás parecían culparse unos a otros con la mirada…

- Saben - dijo Ryuzaki de pronto, interrumpiendo el desayuno - creo que hoy resolveremos el caso del asesino/suicida, que así decidí llamar por la forma en que mata a las personas. - L comió un trozo de pastel - Cualquier cosa les avisaré.

- Qué bueno - dijo Aysawa - ya me estoy cansando e este asuntito del asesino y todo eso, nadie puede estar en paz.

- Mientras no te equivoques, Ryuzaki… dijo Light con algo de ironía…

El día pasó rápido y en silencio. Todos teníamos esas palabras que L pronunció en la mañana, ya que seguramente queríamos liberarnos de esa pesada carga de creer que podemos ser la próxima victima. La gran mayoría hizo sus actividades de costumbre, mientras que otros se relajaron y, una minoría, se encontraban muy asustados. Ya por la noche, la voz de L se escuchó por los altavoces.

- Les diré quien es el asesino. Todos al salón cuatro a las nueve en punto, por favor…

* * *

><p>Son las 20:45 horas. Elizabeth Tourske recorría los pasillos del recinto, puesto que se había citado a todos a una reunión urgente. Lleva consigo una carpeta y unos documentos. Son las 20:50 horas. Quedan cinco minutos para llegar antes de que la junta empiece. Elizabeth Tourske se encuentra con alguien en el pasillo.<p>

- Buenas noches, lady Elizabeth.

- Oh! - dijo ella consumida por el susto - lo siento, va camino a la reunión?

- No cree que está noche está haciendo más frío que de costumbre?

- Sí, de hecho tengo mucho frío; no tiene nada para quitarlo?… - no recibió respuesta de la otra persona. Elizabeth se detiene, toma aire y suelta al exterior sus palabras - Por qué estás haciendo esto realmente? Por qué matas personas? Quien eres?

- La noche está muy helada… - El personaje saca algo de su bolsillo - Las respuestas a esas preguntas sólo se pueden hallar en el lugar donde el silencio reina, y que pronto usted conocerá, Elizabeth Tourske.

El acompañante de la mujer prende un fósforo y al instante lo lanza, con una trayectoria directa que impacta en la ropa de la mujer, comenzando a arder enseguida.

- Qué haces! Maldita rata! Ayuda! - gritaba la mujer mientras las llamas crecían con rapidez, a la vez que todos los documentos de la mujer ardían con fuerza.

- Quién diría que un poco de esto - saca una botella de alcohol - en sus ropas haría que las flamas de la verdad la consumieran… No lo quería saber todo? En el más allá tendrá sus respuestas! Jajajaja!

- Te odio! Todos sabrán la verdad algún día!

- El cuerpo humano arde con mucha facilidad, agente - le decía mientras se alejaba poco a poco de la escena.

- Ryuzaki te atrapará! - decía Elizabeth mientras la mitad de su cuerpo era consumido.

- L jamás podrá resolver este misterio, pronto su vida estará en mis manos, muy pronto…- decía el observador del próximo incendio que se formaría.

- Nunca… Nunca superaras a L! Nunca serás mejor que él! Nunca! - dijo la mujer con sus últimas fuerzas antes que una gran flama inundó su rostro.

El resto fueron gritos desgarradores y risas incontrolables, para que, una vez terminaran, el individuo comenzara a alejarse del lugar sin siquiera preocuparse de apagar el fuego que consumía el pasillo.

- Espero que se le haya quitado el frío - decía mientras se reía entre dientes - Fue un verdadero agrado conocerla. Sayonara, "Elizabeth-sama".

…**.**

**Matsuda: Y tú, quién crees que es el asesino/a? Envía "yo se quién es el/la culpable" y el nombre de tu sospechoso al…**

**Aysawa: Matsuda! -golpe- Idiota! Te dejo solo 2 minutos y transformas los comentarios en un concurso!**

**Matsuda: Perdón… es la emoción de aparecer aquí, ya que en la historia no salgo ni de relleno.**

**Aysawa: Al menos vas a durar más que Elizabeth en el fic…**

**Matsuda: Pero si sólo he aparecido en un capitulo! T.T Nadie me quiere todos me odian… (8)**

**Aysawa: -suspiro- Bueno… dejen sus comentarios, y si quieren poner quien creen que es el asesino déjenlo, quizás el autor (*-*) tome alguna de sus sospechas y termine el fic con esa persona como culpable. **

**Matsuda: Sí! Y no se vayan a perder el futuro fanfic "Matsuda-note!". Próximamente en los mejores…**

**Aysawa: Matsuda!**


	5. Nube de Funeral

Capitulo 5: Nube de Funeral

La reunión ya llevaba unos minutos de haber comenzado. Estaban todos menos Elizabeth, de la que no se había sabido nada hasta el momento, y Matsuda, que estaba supuestamente vigilando las cámaras de seguridad. Luego de pasado un rato, L dijo quien era su sospechoso del caso de las muertes.

- NANII ! - Gritaba Aysawa - El culpable de todo esto es Elizabeth?

- Así es Aysawa - respondió L - El hecho de que portara sangre en sus ropas, que llegara tarde ayer, el día de la junta, y que ahora no está aquí con nosotros son pruebas de ello.

Todas estas pistas se me fueron dadas gracias a Roy, quien cooperó mucho con la investigación.

- Jajaja! No fue nada L - Roy "humildemente" se reía - Sólo quería que la verdad de Elizabeth-sama saliera a la luz. Jajajaja!

- Como sea… - L comió un poco de helado que tenía cerca - Ahora tenemos que esperar que ella…

En ese instante, las alarmas del edificio empezaron a sonar, un gran alborto se apoderó de la sala y, abriendo ambas puertas de la habitación, apareció un agitado Matsuda lleno de miedo y espanto.

- SALGAN TODOS! EL EDIFICIO SE QUEMAA! INCENDIOO! -gritó Matsuda, por lo que todos se alarmaron y escaparon lo más rápido que pudieron del lugar.

Mientras a lo lejos las sirenas de bomberos se oían cercanas, ya casi todos se encontraban afuera del recinto, menos alguien de quien no se había tenido noticia hasta ese momento.

- Esperen… Donde está Elizabeth!

* * *

><p>- Hay restos de una persona calcinada allí adentro - escuché decir a uno de los bomberos que habían apagado el incendio que consumió casi todo un piso.<p>

- Debe ser ella… - El detective Soyshiro, Aysawa, Light y L entraron al edificio del cual aun salía un poco de humo.

Yo miraba alrededor y notaba que todos estaban asustados. Bueno, casi todos: Near como siempre no mostraba ninguna emoción después de todo lo vivido, se mantenía serio, con una mirada perdida en la instalación que hace poco ardía. Matt por su parte parecía un verdadero perro asustado: Al lado mío, acurrucado, llorando como una señorita por sus juegos que posiblemente se habían quemado. Las mujeres estaban reunidas junto a Linda y a Roy esperando que L y los otros regresaran de ese infierno.

- Mello - Matt me llamó suavemente - tengo miedo; que tal si a nosotros nos hubiera pasado algo en ese incendio?

- Matt… de lo único que estás preocupado es que la princesa Peach y Zelda no hayan sido comida para las llamas. No creas que no lo sé - y tras estas palabras de "aliento", Matt se tranquilizó un poco y fue a esperar con los demás.

Pasaron unos minutos. Mi única preocupación en ese momento era que mis barritas de chocolate no se derritieran, porque tenía muchas y algunas muy caras y de buena calidad. Fue entonces que los agentes aparecieron para darnos la fatídica noticia.

- Chicos - L se dirigió a todos - la principal sospechosa, Elizabeth Tourske, ha muerto quemada dentro del cuartel.

* * *

><p>No suelo vestirme de negro. No me queda el negro, no es para mí. En Wammy's Hose decían que por mi piel y mi pelo blanco yo parecía una nube que siempre estaba en los pasillos. Ahora yo sería como una nube de lluvia, porque me he vuelto con un traje oscuro, y que mejor lugar para andar así que en el cementerio.<p>

- Near, te queda el negro, te vez lindo - me decía Mello con algo de ironía - Si tan solo tuvieras el pelo amarillo, serías tan guay como yo.

- Mello… estamos en un funeral - le sugerí - ten respeto por Elizabeth: baja la voz y deja de comer chocolate, por favor.

Han pasado dos días desde el incidente del incendio y los restos de la agente Tourske están siendo velados. Los familiares más cercanos de Elizabeth pidieron que (por favor) usaran un ataúd para enterrar los restos de su congénita, aunque sólo quedaran unos huesos quemados y gran cantidad de ceniza; según ellos, por una antigua tradición familiar.

- La ceremonia fúnebre dará inicio - decía el padre que se dirigía a nosotros - por favor, todos guarden sus respetos hacía la difunta, la señorita Elizabeth Tourske.

El sacerdote estaba hablando de muchas cosas aparentemente maravillosas que Elizabeth había realizado (que por casualidad parece que ninguno sabía que las había hecho), pero mi cabeza no estaba allí, estaba en el cuartel, donde analizaba cada momento de aquel incendio. Elizabeth sabía que L la había descubierto y por eso se suicidó? O tal vez… Ella sabía algo, y alguien fingió todo para borrar las pistas que de seguro descifrarían al verdadero culpable… de ser así… Matsuda sería…

- Pueden ir en paz - decía el clérigo, dando por terminada la misa.

Abrieron las puertas y afuera había comenzado una pequeña lluvia (la cual había mojado todo el suelo cubierto por las hojas de los árboles) por lo que se dejó que el entierro se haría por la noche. Volvimos al cuartel casi sin decirnos palabra. Cuando llegamos, me dirigí inmediatamente a mi habitación, a pensar de que forma interrogar a Matsuda sin que él se diera cuenta de mis sospechas.

* * *

><p>Estaba L reunido junto a Matsuda, Soyshiro y Aysawa en uno de los salones del cuartel. La noche ya venía cayendo encima. Según parecía, todos tenían la intención de saber que le había pasado a Elizabeth, aunque hace un par de días fuera declarada como una asesina.<p>

- Matsuda - le decía L - seguro que no viste nada extraño en las cintas de seguridad del cuartel?

- No Ryuzaki - respondió el agente - nada, en lo absoluto. El fuego salió de la nada y para cuando me di cuenta, creo que ya había agarrado a Elizabeth y la había dorado… jajaja…

- Esto no es un juego Matsuda! - El detective Soyshiro le levantaba la voz - Acabamos de perder una vida!

- Tiene razón… lo siento jefe.

- Me llevaré las grabaciones del recinto para investigarlas - señaló L - Aysawa, Soyshiro - los nombrados miraron a L - quiero que vuelvan a ir al sitio del suceso y intenten encontrar algo que nos ayude a entender lo que pasó. Me retiro; permiso.

L salió de la habitación, donde afuera lo esperaban Mello y Matt.

- Ryuzaki-sama! - dijo Matt...

- Y ahora que? No ando de humor para jugar con ustedes.

- Escúchanos L - Mello intentaba imponerse ante tal situación - Queremos ayudar en la investigación; no queremos ser un estorbo para ustedes y somos bastante inteligentes, sólo danos una orden y nosotros la cumpliremos!

- Mmm… - L se mordía su dedo - es tarde - Mello y Matt se miraron - mañana a primera hora les diré que favor especial necesito para que me ayudan a resolver este misterio. - Mello y Matt asintieron, y se alejaron corriendo y muy felices - Niños, que bueno que están aquí para alegrarme - se dijo a si mismo L mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Ya la luna estaba alta. Near había trabajado arduamente en sus posibles teorías sobre el incendio, por lo que poseía más de 100 hojas diferentes con diversas situaciones.<p>

- Creo que es suficiente… quizá mañana le pida ayuda a Mello… - Near se queda pensando - Mello… que opinarás tú? Cuál será el culpable según tú? De verdad me veía lindo de negro? - el pequeño se ruboriza, para luego mover la cabeza - Qué rayos estoy diciendo!

Golpean la puerta suavemente, pero con la fuerza suficiente para oír aquel ruido.

- De seguro que es Linda - se dijo Near y se levantó a abrir la puerta - Qué quieres, Lind…? - su frase fue abruptamente cortada por un certero golpe que lo dejó inconciente en el suelo.

- Hora de dormir… Near-kun…

* * *

><p>Son tantas cosas las que pasan por mi mente… por fin ayudaré a L, y el verá que soy el indicado para ser su sucesor… sin embargo… no tengo muchas pistas… por eso hago esto… sólo porque necesito su consejo para descubrir al verdadero culpable.<p>

Mis pies estaban frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Near. Tal vez estaba dormido… pero que importa… sería sólo un momento… Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado en caso que mi rival ya estuviera soñando, pero… No era posible! Su dormitorio estaba hecho un desastre (más del normal): sus torres esparcidas por el suelo, las hojas de sus libros arrancadas, su cama deshecha y él… Near no está!

- Near!

Corrí rápidamente a buscar a Matt, por lo que mis pisadas despertaron a los otros. Poco a poco se levantaban a averiguar el motivo de mi bullicio. Antes de llegar al dormitorio del pelirrojo, L se puso frente a mí.

- Qué te pasa a ti que deambulas y me despiertas a estas horas de la noche?

- Es Near - respondí agitado - No está!

L abrió los ojos de golpe y en cosa de minutos todos buscábamos al albino, pero al cabo del poco rato nos dimos cuenta que no servía de nada: el no estaba.

- Esto es malo - dijo Aysawa - si la misma persona que hizo las otras muertes tiene a Near, podemos esperar cualquier cosa.

- NO! No le puede pasar nada a Near! No a él - gritó Linda mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Por qué Linda - preguntó Roy curioso.

- Tú no lo entenderías; nadie lo entendería. Yo… Near… Yo… - Linda empezó a llorar - Near es lo más importante en mi vida! Desde que mis padres murieron el ha sido lo más cercano hacía mí… Me ha cuidado y protegido por eso yo… Lo amo…

Y quien diría que sólo dos palabras nos dejarían a todos en silencio. Linda amaba a Near… Por qué? Por qué a él? Digo… hay más niños al que te puedes enamorar… como Matt o no sé… En eso Linda salió corriendo, y por una extraña inercia la seguí pidiéndole que se detuviera… Corrimos por los pasillos e incluso pasamos por el cuarto de Near, donde me detuve. Había algo que no había notado… una hoja de árbol húmeda y media seca.

- Esta hoja... El cementerio!

* * *

><p>La fría madrugada no detuvo a los detectives que llegaron al cementerio de la ciudad. En un comienzo se les impidió la entrada, pero luego de un "dialogo" (donde las armas y la comprensión reinaron) se les permitió el paso, inclusive los guardias del lugar empezaron a trabajar para encontrar al niño perdido.<p>

- Near! Donde estás? - eran los gritos que se escuchaban por casi todo el lugar.

- No te preocupes Linda - Roy intentaba animar a la pequeña - Ya verás que Near aparecerá y estará sano y salvo - le decía mientras Linda era un mar de llanto, tanto por la posible perdida de su ser amado como de que nunca más lo pudiera volver a contemplar y a declararle sus sentimientos.

- Tsk… Maldito cabeza de cepillo! - Mello corría por los rincones del cementerio - por qué estoy tan desesperado por encontrarlo… no lo entiendo… si se muere tal vez sería lo mejor para mí pero… Near… donde estás? - pesaba Mello.

Linda, Roy y Matsuda pasaban por una gran muralla llena de hoyos que aún no eran rellenos; L, Light y Aysawa buscaban en las lapidas del centro; Matt, Naomi y Halle investigaban en las tumbas aún abiertas; y Mello y Soyshiro buscaban en los costados, lugar donde el rubio chocó con una pared.

- Maldita pa… - Mello miró el objeto con él que se había golpeado, el cual decía "Bóveda Sagayi-Iruno".

* * *

><p>Hace frío… Está oscuro… Donde se supone que estoy? Este sitio es muy estrecho… Yo… que es esta sensación que siento… una emoción? Miedo? Creo que sí. Tengo miedo. Sé que estoy asustado: mi voz no me sale, mi cuerpo está tenso sintiendo un suave terciopelo. Será que acaso este es mi fin, mi muerte?. Empiezo a pensar en todas las cosas que hice y que nunca podré hacer… el aire empieza a escasear… mi mente se vuelve nublosa y mis recuerdos empiezan a desvanecerse… Espero al menos volver a ver alguna vez a mis amigos: Roy, Linda, Matt, Mello… Alguien… sálveme…<p>

- NEAR! - el ataúd donde me encontraba se abre de golpe, pudiendo notar tan solo una luz amarilla que se emana desde lo alto como el oro. Es… Mello… - Está aquí, en la bóveda de los Tourske! Near, respóndeme!

- Me… Mello… - es mi última palabra antes de que mis ojos se cierren en este mundo.

…**.**

**¿?: Sí, hoy me toca despedir el capitulo a mí: el asesino del fic. No soy de muchas palabras, así que seré breve: Si creen que he sido malo, ni siquiera saben de lo que soy capaz. Si creen que elimino por diversión, no me conocen. Solo algunos de los lectores deben saber quien soy en realidad, por lo que pronto ellos serán los siguientes en ver el más allá. Dejen sus comentarios, ya que todo ayuda a mejorar esta serie y mi personaje. Muy pronto, pero muy pronto, me conocerán…**

**Roy: -de lejos- rápido! Creo que el culpable está por aquí despidiéndose!**

**¿?: Bueno me retiro. Sayonara, Lector/a-san.**


	6. Personalidad hospitalaria

Capitulo 6: Personalidad hospitalaria

El automóvil conducido por Moghi iba rápido atravesando la ciudad. Near iba recostado sobre los brazos del Soyshiro-san y Light. Yo iba sentado junto a Mello, el cual se veía muy nervioso por la situación (como casi todos). Un poco más allá Linda lloraba desconsolada mientras Halle-san la intentaba calmar. La rabia que llevaba Mello colapsó entonces.

- Linda! Cállate de una maldita vez! - le gritó Mello - Llorando no vas a solucionar nada. Si no piensas en como atrapar a quien le hizo esto a Near… NO ESTORBES!

- Pe… Pero Mello… - intentó decir algo Linda, pero fue silenciada por Halle-san.

- Mello, tranquilízate -le dije y saqué una barrita de mi bolsillo - Quieres un poco de chocolate?

- Piensas en comer en un momento como este? - me dijo y con su mano lanzó la barra lejos - Matt! Perro estupido!

Eso era el límite: ver a Near en ese estado de seguro que había hecho colapsar a mi amigo. El vehiculo se detuvo de golpe. Inmediatamente bajaron a Near y se lo llevaron dentro del hospital, y pronto todos empezamos a bajar para ingresar al recinto. Los pasillos eran blancos, y habían algunos pacientes que esperaban ser atendidos en las bancas que estaban en la pared. Nos sentamos en una de ellas y comenzamos a esperar que, por una doble puerta, saliera alguien de bata blanca para darnos la noticia que la mayoría sospechaba con tristeza.

- Buenas noches - dijo un tipo alto, rellenito, que llevaba uno de esos instrumentos (nunca he logrado decirlo bien) en el cuello - soy el doctor Satou. El joven que ingresó hace unos minutos…

- Near - interrumpió L - cómo se encuentra el pequeño?

- No sé donde estaba, pero fue una suerte que lo encontraran… - el médico se acomodó los lentes que llevaba y siguió hablando - si estaba unos minutos más sin aire… Seguramente él no hubiera podido sobrevivir.

- Ósea que…! - Mello se levantó de su asiento - Near está bien!

- Está estable - ratificó el doctor - pero deben dejarlo descansar por ahora. Si me disculpan, debo ir a atender a otros enfermos - el hombre comienza a caminar - con su permiso.

La noticia no era la que esperaba la mayora. Al parecer Near era más fuerte de lo que creíamos y había sobrevivido. Algunos fueron por un café, otros se sentaron y se relajaron, y el resto (como yo) empezó a fijarse en otras cosas del edificio. Una vez de nuevo estuvimos todos reunidos se comenzó a decidir quien se quedaría para cuidar a la pequeña motita de algodón.

- Existe una alta probabilidad de que el asesino regrese si se entera que Near sigue vivo y está aquí - dijo L - así que necesitamos que unos tres o cuatro se queden a cuidarlo.

- Yo me quedaré! - dijeron Linda y Mello casi al mismo tiempo.

- Los acompañaré - señaló Light, el cual llevaba un café en la mano.

- Entonces yo también me quedaré - dijo finalmente Naomi Misora.

- Bien! - Ryuzaki se levantó y comenzó a caminar - el resto, vamonos; mañana nos espera un agitado día investigando el cementerio.

Los demás afirmaron y comenzamos nuestra partida. Salimos del hospital y comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto. Le di una última mirada a la construcción donde se habían quedado mis dos posesiones más importantes bajo un cielo que amenazaba con una llovizna.

* * *

><p>La mañana estaba algo fría, parece que había llovido; aunque dentro del hospital no se sentía. Desperté junto con Light. Linda seguía durmiendo y Naomi ya estaba comiendo un pan con queso comprado de la cafetería. Al poco rato una mujer apareció del una sala cercana y nos saludó con una sonrisa.<p>

- Ohayo - dijo la señorita - los que desean ver al niño de la habitación 203, por favor, síganme.

Naomi y yo fuimos con la enfermera, mientras que Light se quedaba cuidando a la molestia de Linda, que no estaba cooperando en nada. Llegamos a la sala, la cual era blanca, bastante iluminada, con una ventana y ese típico olor a salud. Near estaba acostado, con los ojos cerrados, como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada más que un mal sueño que se terminaría cuando despertase.

- Pobre pequeño - exclamó Naomi - debe haber sufrido mucho… pero ahora se ve tan tierno durmiendo como un angelito de cabellos blancos… no lo crees, Mello?

- Claro… - reflexioné unos segundos sobre lo que había respondido - digo NO! Ósea! No lo sé! Ni tampoco me importa ese mocoso! - miré hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

- Si no te importa - me dijo ella - por qué estás aquí?

Me había atrapado. Fue una suerte que no tuviera que responder esa pregunta, ya que el idiota (pero esta vez afortunado) Matsuda apareció por la puerta de la sala.

- Gud Mornin! - dijo Matsuda intentando ser cordial.

- Es "Good Morning" - le corrigió Naomi.

- Qué haces aquí, Matsuda? - le pregunté mientras buscaba en mis ropas si tenia algo de mi droga café azucarada.

- Es hora del cambio de turno! Aysawa, Moghi y yo - Matsuda se apuntó a él mismo - cuidaremos de Near-kun!

* * *

><p>Los vigilantes del primer turno se habían retirado del hospital. Watari había llamado hace un rato, para informarles a los tres agentes que custodiaban al joven durmiente el avance de la investigación: uno de los guardias del cementerio, Lee Abe, había sido asesinado y las llaves no se encontraban con él; no habían huellas ni pista alguna del actuar del culpable, y nada más.<p>

- Gracias por todo, Watari - dijo Moghi - por favor mantenednos al tanto en caso de que se descubra algo más.

- Bien, buenos días - Watari colgó el teléfono desde el otro lado.

- Algo nuevo, Moghi? - dijo Matsuda.

- Neeh… Sólo otro muerto, y cero pistas - Moghi guardó su celular en su chaqueta.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la sala donde estaba el joven que había sido atacado, Aysawa veía la televisión mientras cuidaba a Near, por lo que no se percató cuando el pequeño comenzó a mover su mano y a abrir sus ojos.

- MELLO! - fueron las primeras palabras del albino, con las cuales el detective casi se desmaya de la impresión.

- Near! Estas despierto! - Aysawa se acercó a él y lo abrazó - Qué bueno que estas bien! Nos tenías preocupados a todos!

- Ay… Aysawa-san… no… no puedo respirar - dijo Near por lo que Aysawa se disculpó y se separó del chico - necesito… quiero decir… deseo hablar con Mello.

Los demás entraron a la sala y vieron a Near recuperado, por lo que corrieron a saludarlo y a felicitarlo por estar sano y salvo. El ambiente era bastante agradable cuando, de pronto, una alarma sonó de uno de los relojes de los detectives.

- Es la mía - dijo Moghi - es hora del cambio de turno. Pero al parecer los otros se demorarán un poco más de lo previsto.

- No se preocupen! - dijo Matsuda - Ustedes vayan, llamen y avísenle a todos que Near ya despertó. Yo me quedaré cuidándolo mientras tanto.

- Ok Matsuda - habó Aysawa antes de salir - no cometas ninguna estupidez. Moghi, vamos. - y dicho esto los dos agentes salieron de la habitación.

- Veamos… - Matsuda se acercó al niño que estaba acostado - y a que podemos jugar por mientras, Near-kun? - una risa inconciente se dibujó en la boca del hombre para que luego cerrara la puerta de la sala.

* * *

><p>Nos demoramos más en el cementerio por lo que íbamos atrasados a cuidar de Near. Hace poco habían llamado y nos habían dicho que él había despertado, por lo que ahora tenía más deseos de llegar al hospital.<p>

- Estamos aquí! - dijo Soyshiro-san - vamos a ver al pequeño niño.

Por suerte Linda no venía, con lo mal que me cae esa chica. Tenía muchos deseos de llegar e interrogar a ese cabeza hueca, que se me hacia agua mi boca llena de chocolate. Pero aun me llenaba de ira el hecho de que lo habían atacado; es decir, se supone que yo soy su enemigo y sólo yo puedo golpearlo y esas cosas, se supone que es eso… o es lo que al menos quiero creer… por qué tal vez yo…

- Que extraño - comentó Halle, la cual me alejó de mis pensamientos - la puerta está atrancada por dentro, no se puede abrir.

De repente escuchamos un fuerte grito desde el interior de la sala. No cabía duda. Era de Near. Entre todos comenzamos a golpear la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos logramos derribarla. En el interior había una escena escalofriante, e inclusive fue una suerte que Linda no estuviera para ver tal espectáculo: Near estaba amarrado sobre la cama, en una posición que era claramente incomoda, mientras abajo habían muchas púas esperándolo en caso de que se soltara y, un poco más allá, sentado, Matsuda afirmando la soga y con unas tijeras a punto de dejar caer al albino. Una verdadera tortura.

- Matsuda! Qué haces maldito enfermo! - le gritó Halle, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque un gran puño le había llegado de mi parte, mientras que Light sostenía la cuerda que mantenía a Near en el aire.

- Kuso! Así que tú eras el bastardo que se escondía tras las muertes! - le Escupía esas palabras en su cara, mientras lo golpeaba sin piedad. - Respóndeme!

- Estás atrapado - habló L entonces, que se había mantenido al margen de la situación - confiesa, Touta Matsuda.

- Jajajajajaja - se rió el mencionado con una risa de loco - A quién se supone que le hablas? - todos nos quedamos extrañados - Aquí no hay ningún Tou no se que aquí; sólo estoy yo! Taro Matsui! Jajajajaja

- Nani? - nos cuestionamos todos.

- Trastorno de doble personalidad - exclamó L como pasa sí mismo - así que eso se escondía tras la muerte de nuestros agentes. Creo que con esto se puede entender todo: Matsuda, en su personalidad de Taro Matsui, comenzó a eliminar a los agentes por un claro trastorno que le genera felicidad ver el sufrimiento de otros - Ryuzaki esta vez se dirigió a los demás - Halle, afirma la cuerda; Light, Soyshiro-san, arresten a ese sujeto!

- Si señor! - Los tres hicieron lo que se les fue ordenado: Halle afirmó la cuerda, mientras Light y el señor Soyshiro me quitaban de encima del enfermo y lo esposaban, para luego sacarlo del lugar.

- Estás enfermo Matsuda - le dijo Light.

- Quién está más enfermo? - le respondió el ya ex-detective - tú, yo, los que estamos o no estamos en esta sala, Quién! Jajajaja!

Ryuzaki comenzó inmediatamente llamó a Watari para comentarle lo sucedido. Después de hablar unos minutos con él por teléfono, cortó la comunicación y nos encomendó la misión de bajar a mi rival con el sumo cuidado posible.

- Ustedes - L apuntó a Near, el cual estaba en completo silencio - bájenlo con sumo cuidado! No queremos que le pase nada, ya que ahora Near es el principal testigo de todos los hechos ocurridos. En cuanto terminen sáquenlo de aquí; afuera estará un auto esperándolos para llevarlos al cuartel - y una vez dadas las instrucciones Ryuzaki se fue de la habitación, probablemente para llevarse al maniático enfermo ese, o al menos eso yo creía.

Comenzamos con mucho cuidado a sacar las agujas que estaban clavadas en el colchón de la cama, para luego bajar a Near hasta el suelo. Fue algo extraño, pero cuando Near ya pudo tocar el piso corrió hacia mí y, como buscando protección, me abrazó desconsoladamente.

- Mello… Arigato… - me dijo Near con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Y nunca olvidare ese momento, ya que fue el día en que por primera vez, después de años de mirar a Near con recelo y odio, me di cuenta que no era necesario: él era como yo, sufrido, complicado, podíamos ser amigos y quien sabe… Pero no lo olvidaré porque, sobre todo, en este día, vi por primera vez una emoción en los ojos de mi rival.

- Mello… Tú a mi…

- No digas nada… Vamonos, Near.

…**.**

**Moghi: Según parece, las cosas se han calmado con la captura de Matsuda.**

**N. Misora: Jamás pensé que Matsu podría hacer cosas tan espantosas como eso.**

**Moghi: Seguramente nuestros lectores tampoco, pero como vez la mente del autor está tan retorcida que puede crear eso y mucho más querida Naomi.**

**N. Misora: Bueno, esperamos sus comentarios y agradecemos a todos los amigos y amigas del autor que dan ideas para que este fic sea posible.**

**Moghi: Claro, domo-arigato para todos y para los que leen también. Ahora que terminó todo… por qué no salimos, Naomi? ^^ :$  
><strong>

**N. Misora: Sí! Salir a encontrar más dementes y asesinos! Vamos! (se marcha)**

**Moghi: Uff… Mujeres… (xD) Espérame! ^^'**


	7. Paz antes del baile

Capitulo 7: Paz antes del baile

Han pasado 2 días desde la captura de Matusda, o Matsui, como quieran llamarle. Las cosas han estado en bastante calma. L, Light, Aysawa y los demás se han encargado de interrogar al ex detective; Naomi y Halle buscan algún nuevo caso y, finalmente, nosotros cuidamos de Near, el cual a presentado buenas mejorías después de ser victima de ese psicópata. Ahora mismo estamos con él; cuidando y mimándolo inclusive.

- Oye Near - decía Matt - ahora que el caso está resuelto… crees que volveremos a Wammy's House?

- No lo sé, Matt - comentaba Near mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo - ya no sabemos lo que venga a futuro, sólo debemos estar tranquilos.

- Oigan no es por cambiar el tema… Pero L-sama va a estar de cumpleaños en unos pocos días! - Roy saca de su bolso una pequeña libreta donde, anotada en letras no tan pequeñas, salía destacado el cumpleaños de Ryuzaki.

- Roy, te parece sí hablamos con algún detective para que nos ayude a prepararle algo? - dijo Linda, a lo que todos asentimos y sin darnos cuenta comenzamos a salir de la habitación, dejando a Near solo.

- Mello, espera - Near me tomó del brazo.

- Esto… y ahora que quieres, pedazo de cebolla? - le dije de mala gana

- Es sólo que había pensado… y si existe la posibilidad de que Matsuda no sea realmente el culpable? Y si estamos en un error?

- QUE! - Le dije y lo empujé - acaso eres idiota! Tú mismo viste lo que ese enfermo te quería hacer!

- Sí, pero… - Near me interrumpió - no lo vimos matando, además… cuando estábamos dentro de la sala… el me prometió no hacerme ningún daño… digamos que sólo quería disfrutar de mi dolor, pero no verme morir…

Esa declaración de parte del albino me dejó confuso: acaso estábamos todos equivocados? Mordiendo mi chocolate empecé a sacar infinitas deducciones, tantas que, para cuando me di cuenta, Near se había quedado dormido. Lo tapé y le puse su peluche para que lo abrazara, no se por qué pero creo que por primera vez Near y yo éramos iguales… o más que eso… Salí de la habitación para luego ir a despejar mi mente a algún lugar…

* * *

><p>- Responde, maldito idiota! - Light golpeaba la cara de Matsuda tan fuerte que un pequeño brote se sangre apareció - Por qué mataste a todos nuestros compañeros!<p>

- De que hablas Light-kun! No entiendo por qué hacen esto! Soy yo, soy Matsuda.

- No vamos a lograr nada - L se acercó a la puerta - mientras Matsui no lo controle Matsuda creerá ser Matsuda; traigan todo, volveremos en un rato más. - L abrió la puerta y dos niños cayeron a sus píes - Y ustedes que hacen aquí!

- Esto… - Roy parecía avergonzado - necesitamos hablar con Light-sama y Aysawa-sama, L-sama.

Los nombrados salieron al pasillo, donde Linda y Roy les explicaron que deseaban hacerle algo a Ryuzaki por su cumpleaños. Luego de escucharlos, los detectives mayores hablaron.

- De hecho tenemos algo preparado - dijo Aysawa - un baile de disfraces. Ustedes consigan un lindo traje y un regalo y nosotros haremos el resto.

- Iokay! - asintieron los jóvenes y se marcharon.

- Necesito hablar con Naomi - comento Light - dile que la espero en el comedor del tercer piso - y dicho esto el joven partió sin rumbo conocido…

* * *

><p>La tarde estaba cayendo. Estaba sentado en el salón principal intentando resolver lo que me había dicho el peliblanco antes de que me intoxicara con chocolate. De pronto, las puertas se abren y Matt, tan desocupado como siempre, venía a arruinarme mi existencia.<p>

- Mello! No comas tanto chocolate o te vas a enfermar!

- Y tú no juegues tanto Kirby o vas a engordar

- Jajaja! - Matt se rió y se sentó junto a mí. - Qué haces aquí tan solito, Mello? Pensé que estarías buscando un disfraz para el baile que hará pasado mañana.

- Baile de disfraces? Por qué?

- Sí! - me gritó Matt, el cual parecía haberse acercado más - es para que L pueda aparecer en público sin temor a ser descubierto, porque ya sabes como es él… - lo miré y descubrí que estaba muy apegado a mí.

- Mmm… supongo que tendré que buscar un traje para mí y para Near… - dije y mordí mi chocolate.

- QUE! - Matt se alejó de pronto - o sea… desde que ese niño volvió del hospital estás totalmente a su servicio. Pareces su mayordomo o no se qué. No que lo odiabas? No que tu y yo le haríamos la vida imposible juntos!

- Cállate perro! Tú no entiendes nada de lo que me pasa! Jamás me has entendido! - me paré, escuche un quejido y cerré con todas mis fuerzas la puerta.

Necesitaba estar solo… no… estar con alguien con quien pudiera hablar… tal vez Roy podría entender mi situación… pero en verdad daba lo mismo, porque mientras decidía eso, mis pasos ya estaban sobre la puerta de Near. Moví lentamente el pomo y entré a la habitación. Estaba algo oscuro, un poco desordenado pero limpio a la vez; algo difícil de describir. En la cama continuaba durmiendo el albino pacíficamente, tapado y con su osito de manera tan tierna que era tan… no sé… especial. Me acerqué a él, me senté a su lado, y lentamente me acercaba a su cara hasta quedar tan cerca, que su respiración chocaba con la mía… Near…

- Mello! - una voz llena de rabia me hizo voltearme violentamente - Qué le estás haciendo a MI Near! - Linda me miraba desde la puerta con los ojos llenos de ira.

* * *

><p>En un lugar muy sombrio alguien se escuchaba respirar debilmente tras unos fierros, pero la oscuridad impedia ver con claridad su figura. Una puerta se abre y una silueta aparece y se acerca al pobre individuo en el suelo.<p>

- Buenas tardes, mí querido amigo. Te traje algo de comer - el hombre le tiró algo de pan al sujeto que estaba encarcelado - claro, si pudiera sacarte esa venda de la boca tal vez podrías tragar algo…

El tipo se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras miraba de reojo a la persona que estaba tirada en el piso, debilitada, moribunda y destruida.

- No me vas a creer… - el hombre se acercó a la reja - capturaron a Matsuda; creen que él es el asesino… pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así, cierto? Pobre Matsu, pero se me dio la suerte de que tuviera ese desorden mental, ahora estoy libre de sospechas y adivina qué! En un par de días es el cumpleaños de L! Hora de hacer nuestra jugada maestra…

El hombre se levanta, camina hacia una puerta y se va, dejando a la otra persona a la suerte de su miseria.

- No te vayas a morir, entendiste? Nada de esto tiene sentido si tu falleces. Jajajaja!

* * *

><p>- Mello! Qué le estás haciendo a MI Near!<p>

- Li… Linda! Qué haces aquí! Acaso no puedes dejar a Near en paz?

- Qué haces tú aquí tan cerca de él! - Linda apuntó a Near, el cual se comenzó a despertar lentamente.

- Linda… Mello… que hacen los dos en mi dormitorio…? Ocurrió algo malo? - Near se frotaba sus ojitos.

- N... no, no es nada Near - le dije, inventando rápidamente una excusa - sólo venía a avisarte de que se va a realizar un baile de disfraces, para que consigas el tuyo.

- Ah… gracias Mello… - Near se levantó - les pediré que salgan, por favor, ya que deseo vestirme - cuando dijo esto tanto Linda como yo nos miramos, vimos nuestro rubor y salimos del lugar.

- Tú me debes una explicación, Mello! - Linda me empujaba por el pasillo.

- Yo no tengo nada que explicarte a ti mocosa - le respondí rápido y seco - lo que yo haga o no haga no es tu problema.

- Yo amo a Near, y no voy a permitir que le hagas nada!

- Me crees capaz de hacerle algo malo a Near después de todo lo que ha pasado? - la miré a los ojos y proseguí - Prometí que no dejaría que le pasara algo más al cabeza de algodón, si llegara a ocurrir… yo… no podría…

- Iremos a comprar un disfraz? - Near apareció por la puerta ya vestido como de costumbre y con algo de dinero - apurémonos antes de que se haga de noche y Watari nos castigue por salir tarde.

* * *

><p>Maldito Mello! Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! Yo he dado todo por él y pasa un día y se va con la bolita de algodón de Near. Después de tanto tiempo que yo quise acercarme a él y Mello siempre me lo impidió; y ahora que ya me acostumbré a no poder tenerlo a mi lado el muy maldito va y se junta con él. No se a quién odio más! Si a Mello o a Near!<p>

- Naomi, todo está listo para mañana - la voz de Light en el otro pasillo hizo que dejara mi rabia y pusiera atención a su conversación.

- Sí, Light-san, la sorpresa en el evento de disfraces está lista para ser llevada a cabo - Naomi parecía llevar algo en sus manos.

- Hace poco lo pasé a ver; se encuentra bien e imagino que no tendrá problemas para mañana - Light hizo una pausa - te agradezco que me ayudes Naomi, a pesar de que sabes lo que significa todo.

- Claro Light… todo sea para que tú estés feliz… - Naomi besó a Light, a lo que él respondió y prontamente desaparecieron hacia una de las habitaciones.

Qué se traen Light y Naomi? Debía informárselo a alguien! A L? A Mello? A Near? Qué se supone que debo hacer!

…**.**

**Matsui: Es un honor que me dejen verlos sufrir mientras escribo los comentarios finales.**

**Matsuda: Oye! Esta vez me tocaba a mí despedirme! No te robes mi espacio!**

**Matsui: Se supone que yo soy tú y tú eres yo… tenemos que estar juntos…**

**Matsuda: Bueno… (._.) Buaaaaaaaa! (T-T) Me perderé el baile de disfraces por el cumpleaños de L todo por estar encerrado en esta celda!**

**Matsui: Créeme, no nos gustaría estar allí después de lo que allá habrá… **

**Matsuda: Eh? Qué? Que va a pasar!**

**Matsui: No puedo adelantar más… se agradecen los comentarios de los lectores ^^**

**Matsuda: Exijo que me digas que va a pasar! Yo te controlo! Dime!**

**Matsui: jajajajajaja!**


	8. Bailando bajo las sombras

Capitulo 8: Bailando bajo las sombras

La noche estaba cubierta por unas nubes más o menos oscuras, con un cielo que indicaba una lluvia amenazante. Al final no le dije a nadie del encuentro de Light con Naomi. El salón de eventos que Watari arrendó para la fiesta de cumpleaños de L era muy grande y elegante. Habían sido invitadas, además de nosotros, muchas otras personas que participarían del baile en honor a un joven millonario que se hacía llamar Ryuzaki.

- Bueno! Llegamos! - dije mientras me bajaba vestido de Link, uno de mis personajes de videojuegos favoritos.

- Matt… te vez ridículo - Dijo Mello, el cual vestía de pirata, aun que yo creía que andaría como una barra de chocolate andante o algo así…

Además en nuestro auto venía Halle como una bruja, lo cual la hacía muy distinta a como era- Más atrás venía en un auto Light, vestido como un Shinigami (que original), Aysawa de un perro, Naomi de enfermera, Soyshiro-san de vaquero y Moghi como un rollito de sushi muy apetecible.

- Suggoi! Todos se ven tan bien! - Aysawa parecía muy bien animado con el evento - seguros que L vendrá, no?

- Tiene que venir, Aysawa-san - dijo Light - de lo contrario todo esto no tendría sentido…

Entonces un auto negro llegó donde, en su interior, venía el susodicho personaje junto a los que faltaban. Primero bajó Watari, el cual venía vestido de abuelo, luego salieron del vehiculo Roy, con su traje de gorila, Linda con su traje de reina y Near, el cual andaba disfrazado de un príncipe.

- Matt, Mello! - Gritó Roy con mucho entusiasmo - Vieran como quedó L! Se ve tan kaway! - yo intentaba ver a L, pero a Mello y a Linda parecían salírsele los ojos por mi bolita de algodón.

En ese entonces Watari abrió la puerta y una capa negra, colmillos y ropas oscuras nos asombraron. L era un vampiro! O bueno… estaba disfrazado de un vampiro…

- Bien… - Ryuzaki nos miró a todos - entramos a MI fiesta? Ya quiero comerme ese pastel…

* * *

><p>El baile había comenzado muy tranquilamente en primera instancia, ya que sin Matsuda era de esperarse que las cosas fueran muy aburridas. La música que se tocaba era muy variada, desde orquestas clásicas hasta tecno de ahora. L parecía disfrutarlo mucho pues bailaba (cosa extraña) con Light y los demás, pero precisamente con Light. En cuanto a mí… No me gustaba bailar… así que me puse a jugar con la comida.<p>

- Oye Near… - Linda se me había acercado - esto… yo me preguntaba si… si tú y yo… podríamos… - ella estaba muy avergonzada - Quieres bailar!

- Hm… - hice una cara de mal gusto - Linda, no me gusta bailar…

- Por favor Near… Sólo una vez, Sí?

Termine por aceptar, me levante y empezamos a bailar junto a otras personas una bella tonada que sonaba en el salón.

- Wiii! No la pasas bien, Near?

- Claro Linda, Claro.

- Sólo déjate llevar por la música, Near, y verás lo lindo de bailar. - Linda parecía muy feliz, mucho más que yo.

Después de un rato creo que estaba empezando a disfrutar el baile cuando, de pronto, sentí una mirada muy pesada de un chico de pelos amarillos que me miraba. Mello y Matt estaban sentados, y en realidad no se quien me miraba con más rabia. Cuando el baile terminó, me acerque a preguntarles.

- Esto… Necesitaban algo de mí? - les dije a los dos una vez estuve cerca, con la mirada de Matt sobre mí y la de Mello sobre una bandeja de chocolates que recién había llegado.

- Vete de aquí pedazo de cebolla - dijo Mello con su típica burla que hace tiempo que no la hacía, por lo que me dispuse a irme, cuando siento que algo me agarra de mi brazo - Espera, baila conmigo, Near - dijo Mello con una leve sonrisa en la boca.

* * *

><p>Le había pedido bailar conmigo! No puede ser! No sé que se me pasó por la mente en esos segundos, pero la frase ya estaba dicha. Seguramente Near pensara que soy un maldito idiota bipolar… o algo así…<p>

- … Esta bien, señor pirata Mello - me dijo para mi sorpresa, lo cual yo no lo podía creer: Near bailaría conmigo!

- Entonces vamos, mi príncipe Near - le dije haciéndole una reverencia y salimos a la pista, ante la mirada de muchas personas y los ojos de Matt.

El baile con Near fue lo máximo: sus manos con las mías, tantas vueltas, tantos pasos, tantos… Fue sensacional, el solo hecho de tener a Near siguiendo mis movimientos me hacía sentir con tanto poder y tan feliz, en especial porque Linda nos veía, a la que constantemente le hacía gestos con mi mano. Todo iba bien hasta que, de pronto, la música se detuvo y la voz de Light resonó en el salón.

- Bien, y ahora… el momento que todos estábamos esperando! - Light se acercó a L - Le cantaremos el cumpleaños feliz a nuestro bienaventurado amigo, el joven multimillonario, Ryuzaki-kun! Que traigan la torta.

Todos nos empezamos a acercar al cumpleañero, cuando me di cuenta que la mano de Near aun estaba tomada a la mía. Por una puerta trasera, apareció Naomi con un enorme pastel a lo largo, el cual venía en un carrito que, a la vista de todos, recorrió el lugar hasta llegar a los ojos del gran detective.

- Este es un regalo que todos tus amigos - señaló Naomi - han hecho para ti, Ryuzaki. Por favor, a los señores de iluminación - la mujer hizo un gesto a estos hombres - apaguen las luces y prepárense a cantar - y todos listos empezamos a entonar para L.

- Cumpleaños feliz… te deseamos a ti… cumpleaños El… Ryuzaki! Que los cumplas feliiiiiiiz!

- Ahora, pide 3 deseos Ryuzaki! - le gritó Light.

Hubo un momento de silencio, parecía ser que L se estaba pensando bien lo que iba a pedir… Entonces sopló las velas y todos aplaudimos en el salón que había quedado lleno de sombras.

- Bravo! Ahora, prendan las luces, por favor - pidió Naomi - Esto… señores… las luces… - un tumulto de gente empezó a susurrar por lo que estaba ocurriendo, entonces sentí que Near me apretaba mi mano con fuerza.

- Qué pasa con las luces! - dijo una señora que estaba al lado de Naomi - por qué no encuen…? - y de pronto la mujer cayó sobre los brazos de la detective.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritó la señorita Misora. - Ella… Ella está muerta!

* * *

><p>Y tras esas palabras todo el mundo se desesperó. Ryuzaki y Light gritaban que se mantuviera la calma mientras la gente corría despavorida. Aysawa y Moghi sacaron sus armas rápidamente, mientras Soychiro iba velozmente a encender las luces.<p>

- Near! Donde estás, Near! - gritaba linda preocupada y asustada

- Linda! Agáchate y escapa! - Gritó Near desde lo lejos, por lo que fue casi entendible.

- Ven con nosotros, Linda! - Le dijo Roy quien estaba junto a Matt, a lo que Linda, sin pensarlo dos veces, buscó por el sonido de sus voces.

- Estás bien? - Preguntó Matt

- Sí, por cierto… alguien ha visto a Watari! - preguntó la niña, cosa que todos se quedaron pensando.

Mientras los segundos pasaban los gritos se hacían más intensos, que en ocasiones se combinaban con fuertes quejidos y gemidos de dolor. Moghi intentaba en lo oscuro divisar al culpable de todo esto cuando sintió una fuerte puntada en su torso, para luego caer desvanecido chocando con los pies de Aysawa.

- Moghi, que ocurre! - El agente intentó tomarlo cuando sintió su mano llena de sangre - Moghi! No! - Y lleno de rabia Aysawa comenzó a disparar hacia las tinieblas - Muere maldito! Muere!

En otro rincón, Mello y Near, que se habían agachado y buscaban un lugar para esconderse, habían escuchado los disparos y los lamentos de las personas que circulaban por todo el lugar. Afortunadamente, Mello chocó con uno de los grandes mesones donde estaba la comida, donde (después de su quejido por el golpe) se escondieron.

- Me… Mello… - decía Near susurrando - yo… tengo miedo, Mello.

- Near… No temas… yo… no dejaré que nada te pase, te lo prometo - respondió Mello.

- Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí…?

- Bueno… esto… porque yo… Near… - y las palabras de Mello fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte golpe que hubo sobre la mesa, para luego ver la silueta de un objeto botada frente a ellos.

Hacía el otro lugar, se escuchaba ahora solamente a Ryuzaki pedir calma ante tal situación, mientras la voz de Light se hacía desvanecido. Halle intentaba tener todos sus sentidos alerta en caso de que algo sucediera, ya que antes que nada ella consideraba su vida fundamental. Fue en eso cuando vio que una sombra se acercaba fugazmente hacia ella, por lo que la esquivó para luego intentar descubrir quien era.

- Lo siento… Halle… - dijo la voz femenina.

- No… - la agente sintió entonces una desesperación tremenda - No puede ser… Naomi!

Justo en ese momento, Soyshiro Yagami logró caminar entre unos bultos que estaban tirados en el suelo para dar con la caja de fusibles, la cual encendió con suma rapidez.

- Hágase la luz! - gritó el hombre con fuerza.

Y, de un momento a otro, se hizo la luz dejando a la vista de todos los acontecimientos: Linda, Matt y Roy, ambos llorando en un rincón de la sala; Mello y Near saliendo de su escondite, el cual tenía una cantidad considerable de personas tiradas alrededor; Aysawa desesperado con Moghi en sus píes; Halle viendo con una cara perturbada a una Naomi yaciente en el suelo; Ryuzaki en un extremo intentando calmar las cosas y Light en otro, agachado y oculto.

- Esto… Esto no puede ser posible… - dijo L - como pasó… como permitimos… Eso quiere decir que… el asesino…

Las condiciones de lugar eran dignos de describirse como una macabra escena: Un enorme baño de sangre en todo el lugar, un gran número de individuos invadidos por el mido, un suelo lleno de difuntos los cuales tenían puestos sus disfraces, un grupo de los mejores detectives todos desconcertados y, al centro del salón, un escrito que deseaba marcar el destino de todos, pues decía: "Ustedes, los vivos, la ira de Dios caerá sobre vosotros".

- Esta fiesta se transformó en un espectáculo que él nos quiso hacer - dijo L.

- El asesino… - Light empezó a temblar - El asesino… aun está entre nosotros…

…**.**

**Linda: La verdad es que quedé con miedo de hasta despedirme, pero hoy fui yo elegida para dar los últimos comentarios.**

**Roy: No te tomes todo el crédito eh? Yo también estoy aquí!**

**Linda: Bueno… el autor sólo quiere dar las gracias a sus amigos y en especial a Lizzy-sempai que lo ayuda a escribir la serie.**

**Roy: Claro… si no le da las gracias ella dijo que lo golpearía.**

**Linda: Gracias por leer! ^^ Esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo y comenten en caso de cualquier cosa que quieran que se le agregue. ^^**

**Roy: Sí! Además para que sepan en el episodio no hubieron heridos; sólo muertos ^^**

**Linda: Roy!**

**Roy: Matta-ne!**


	9. Réquiem de la Muerte

Capitulo 9: Réquiem de la Muerte

Sinceramente, prefiero más los días nublados que de sol: el sol es calido, alegre… pero no se adapta a todos los momentos; las nubes, en cambio, cuando uno está feliz se dispersan y cuando se está triste se juntan para llorar contigo.

- Jamás pensé que estaríamos involucrados en un asesinato…- le decía Mello a Matt, mientras yo los oía desde atrás.

- Sí, Mello… quién pensaría que una fiesta terminaría en esto… - le respondía el pelirrojo.

- Sólo espero que no culpen a ninguno del cuartel por lo que pasó ayer en la fiesta de Ryuzaki - sentenció Mello para luego ir un poco más rápido con Matt, perdiéndolo de vista

El número de victimas fatales en la que fue llamada "la masacre de los disfraces" fue un total de 46 personas. El país entero está de duelo por su perdida y las fuerzas policiales buscan incansablemente al culpable.

- Por… por qué tuvo que pasar esto, Near? - Me preguntaba Linda incansablemente con sus ojos llorosos.

- Debes estar tranquila, Linda - le contestaba Roy en vez de mí - Ya verás como L-sama al final resuelve todo el caso.

Yo guardaba silencio entre la multitud vestida de negro que cabalgaba bajo el detestable sol. Llegamos al punto donde las tumbas y un viejo órgano esperaban junto a una mujer de pelo castaño solitarios…

* * *

><p>- Bueno, eso ha sido está misa fúnebre - dijo el sacerdote, un hombre viejo y de aspecto cansado - Aquellos que deseen expresar sus condolencias… - el hombre indicó el espacio donde estaba el micrófono - Señorita Takada, puede tocar algo, por favor? - la mujer asintió y empezó con la tonada.<p>

La música comenzó a sonar: una triste melodía que retumbaba en nuestros oídos. Ni mi mejor juego o cigarrillos podían alegrarme en esos momentos, cuando L se acercó al estrado a decir sus palabras:

- No perdonaré a quien hizo esto… - silencio por parte del detective, para luego continuar - Son suficientes burlas! Juro que vengaré a estas pobres almas que perecieron ante mi presencia. Lo juro!

El ambiente cada vez más triste mientras esa sonata nos hacia sentirnos en lo más profundo del abismo. No aguantamos más y nos fuimos al cuartel, abandonando dicho entierro. El trayecto fue silencioso, nadie quería o tenía algo que decir…

- Ya estamos aquí, joven L - dijo Watari cuando estacionó el vehiculo.

- Debemos hablar, Watari - dijo Ryuzaki medio perturbado - Tú… tú eras el único que ayer no estaba… tú… sígueme… - y el pelinegro y el anciano entraron, seguido de nosotros.

Subimos con mello a su habitación; el se lavó la cara y mordió una de sus barras de chocolate con mucha fuerza.

- Estoy mal, Matt - me dijo - no se que hacer… Yo… creo que voy a necesitar más que mi ingenio en estos momentos… Matt… - lo miré - prométeme que no te irás nunca… te necesito.

Esas palabras fueron todo para mí; no se si fue la triste música que me invadió el alma o si mi cuerpo actuó por si solo: me acerqué violentamente a él y a apresarlo, desesperado por Mello… olvidándome completamente de mi albino.

- Matt! Qué haces!

- Mello… yo también te necesito.

* * *

><p>Acompañé a Linda hasta su dormitorio, pues estaba muy afectada ante los sucesos ocurridos el día anterior.<p>

- Near, no me dejes sola, por favor.

- Tranquila, no lo haré.

- Oh Near! - Linda se pone a llorar otra vez en su cama - Tengo miedo! Por qué nos pasa esto a nosotros!

- Linda, debes estar calm…

- Y si yo soy la próxima? No recuerdas lo que decía ese horrible mensaje en el salón? Y si pasa eso y yo no alcanzo a decirte que…? - Linda se tapó su boca con las manos.

- Decirme que - le dije a Linda mientras mi fría mirada la observaba.

- Near… - Linda estaba totalmente ruborizada - es que yo… ósea… yo… lo que quiero decir es…

- Linda dilo de una vez!

- Tú me gustas, Near!

Nunca pensé que esa frase inundara mi mente por completo. Me puse en blanco, lo sé, tanto que sólo unos segundos después me di cuenta que mis labios estaban siendo oprimidos por los de Linda. Ella me había besado…. Tendría una emoción en mi rostro en esos momentos? La verdad es que mi mente se recuperaba poco a poco mientras una cabellera amarilla aparecía… Mello.

* * *

><p>Light Yagami salió al poco rato de haber llegado al cuartel. Caminaba por las soleadas calles con una ligera sonrisa mientras marcaba un teléfono en su celular.<p>

- Señorita Kyomi Takada… Así es, soy Yagami Light. Sobre nuestra cita… será hoy? - decía el chico con una sonrisa triunfante - Muy bien, entonces la aplazamos dos horas. Bien, la espero… Sayonara, preciosa. - dijo antes de colgar.

El muchacho siguió caminando por la calle hasta llegar a una esquina donde un hombre de ropas negras aguardaba paciente.

- Quiere saber como se llamaba la música del funeral de hoy, señor?

- No es necesario, Mikami - le dijo Light con una sonrisa - Excelente trabajo el de ayer, a pesar de todo.

- Gracias - Mikami hace un gesto de agradecimiento - Y que es lo que haremos ahora?

- Estamos próximos a cumplir nuestro objetivo. No podemos fallar en estos momentos - Light miró su reloj - tendré una reunión con Takada hoy, por lo que L no se debe dar cuenta.

- Suerte entonces, Yagami-sama.

- Gracias, señor desconocido - y dicho esto Light se desvaneció entre las calles que iban adquiriendo el color del crepúsculo.

* * *

><p>- Baaka! Qué haces! - empujé a Matt lo más fuerte que pude y con todas mis fuerzas lo saqué de encima mío, haciendo que volara por los aires y aterrizara en el piso.<p>

- No es justo, Mello! - me grito mi amigo pelirrojo con la cara llena de rabia - Llevo años intentando olvidarme de mi Near para que tú seas feliz! Y cuando por fin lo logro y me fijo en ti… Tú te enamoras de mi bolita de algodón! - Matt se puso a llorar - Te odio Mello! Los odio a todos! - y con esa declaración salió corriendo de la habitación.

Tenía que entender todo lo que pasaba en poco tiempo: Matt me confesó que me amaba, pero que a la vez amaba a Near. Por qué a Near? Además dijo que a mi me gustaba Near… Me gustaba Near? Tenía que ir a buscar a Matt lo más rápido que podía para que me explicase todo, por lo que salí de mi habitación, pero no esperaba encontrarme con Watari-san en el pasillo.

- A donde va tan apurado, joven Mello? - me dijo el anciano.

- A ningún lado, permiso señor Watari - me moví molestamente y vi que al anciano se le caía un cuchillo muy fino, por lo que de inmediato empezaron mis deducciones - De donde sacó eso, Watari?

- Esto? - el viejo recogió rápidamente el objeto para luego guardarlo. - es sólo un implemento de la cocina para cortar los pasteles del joven L. Ahora si me disculpa, permiso.

Y así el anciano partió con rumbo desconocido, mientras yo hacía lo mismo buscando a un chico de pelos rojos sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de un pequeño de pelos blancos que se me cruzó en mi camino.

* * *

><p>Recién cuando Linda se apartó de mi pude comprender la situación: Linda había dicho que yo le gustaba, pero… A mi me gustaba ella? Nunca había sentido emociones hasta ese momento, y después de ese beso… tampoco las sentía.<p>

- Y Near… Yo… te gusto también? - me preguntó Linda.

Nunca había sentido emociones, es cierto… o al menos eso creía cuando recordé el miedo que sentí en aquel momento en que iba a morir, y que Mello me salvó… Mello… por que al pensar su nombre siento lo más parecido a un sentimiento? Era algo que debía averiguar.

- Linda… yo… Lo siento, esto es confuso para mí… No es que no te quiera, es sólo que… No lo entenderías!

Y con un chillido de desesperación escapé de la habitación mientras Linda me gritaba por mi regreso. Avancé por los corredores velozmente intentando no toparme con nadie, inclusive escuche llantos pero no les hice caso… hasta que choqué con una figura de negro.

- Ten cuidado por donde… Near? - era la voz de Mello.

- Me… Mello… - y sin razón alguna, me puse a llorar en sus brazos, mientras el hacía lo mismo sobre mi cabeza. Estoy seguro que ambas lágrimas se encontraban en algún lado. Ese era el momento que viviamos, sin percatarnos que cierta niña y cierto pelirrojo observaban la escena que el rubio y yo habíamos hecho…

* * *

><p>Roy caminaba por las inmediaciones del subterráneo del cuartel, en busca de pistas que pudieran ayudarle a resolver el caso que ni los mismos adultos podían lograr solucionar. Iba bastante animado cuando, de pronto, escuchó de uno de los últimos pasillos unos ruidos extraños y siniestros.<p>

- Q… Quien anda allí! - gritó el pequeño, logrando que todos los sonidos se convirtieran en silencio de inmediato.

El pequeño avanzó con una notable timidez hasta llegar a una de las puertas del subsuelo, donde en el mismo instante el ruido volvió a hacerse presente, captándose esta vez del claro grito de una mujer.

- Ahh! Ay… Ayudaaa! - se escuchaban los lamentos al otro lado de la puerta.

Roy ya tenía casi toda su deducción lista, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien "Es posible que al otro lado de la puerta esté el asesino. Sí así es, descubriré al culpable, pero seré comida de gusanos! Qué hago!" pensaba. En una reacción violenta y superando todos sus miedos, el joven abrió la puerta de golpe.

- So...co...rro… - decía una mujer encadenada, la cual su sangre era succionada hasta una especie de balde.

- No… no puede ser… - decía Roy sorprendido de que algo así ocurriera en el cuartel, sin notar que una sombra se levantaba desde la oscuridad hacia él.

- Quieres saber como se llamaba la música del funeral de hoy, joven Roy? - decía el hombre - Réquiem de la muerte, pequeño, ideal para cuando después del funeral las personas siguen falleciendo…

- No… no puede ser… Quién… eres tú? - Roy estaba sorprendido, asustado, atormentado… El era el primero que se enfrentaba cara a cara con el asesino, y no sabía si era el último.

- Creo que tú y yo debemos hablar, mocoso, es hora de explicarte algunas cosas que, si no entiendes ahora que estas vivo, las entenderás muerto como los otros detectives - decía el hombre con una sonrisa victoriosa - cierra la puerta, Roy.

…**.**

**Aysawa: Jefe, donde cree que estén todos… No he visto a nadie en un buen rato.**

**Soyshiro: Ni idea… Light y Watari tampoco están. **

**Ayasawa: En fin… El autor quería agradecer a su querida sempai, ya que sin ella este capitulo no hubiera sido posible.**

**Soyshiro: Las cosas se van despejando… Muy pronto sabremos quien es el asesino.**

**Aysawa: Por cierto señor… No cree que deberíamos ir a ver a Matsuda.**

**Soyshiro: Sí, por cada comentario que hagan Matsuda recibirá un pan más para comer, así que ayúdenlo =)**

**Aysawa: Pero debemos pedirle permiso a L, no es así?**

**Soyshiro: Claro. Gracias por leer. Vamos Aysawa, que encontrar a todos ellos en el cuartel es más difícil que encontrar a Wally…**

**Ayasawa: Sí señor!**


	10. Enemigos por el último suspiro

Capitulo 10: Enemigos por el último suspiro

Estábamos en un mundo aparte, sin que nos importara realmente lo que hubiera a nuestro alrededor: Sólo Near y yo, llorando uno sobre el otro, sintiendo sus lágrimas como si fueran una suave lluvia. Todo era casi perfecto… Cuando siento que un fuerte golpe cae directamente en mi cara, haciéndome caer al piso.

- Maldito! Deja a Near! - Dijo Matt con una cara mezclada de celos, ira, odio… Todo eso y Matt.

- Mello! Matt! Qué haces? - Le grito Near.

- Tú cállate! Te odio! - Y con esa frase también golpeó a mi bolita de algodón… Él… Lo golpeó…

No sé como pero en ese momento me levanté de golpe y sin piedad comencé a golpear a mi "mejor amigo", mientras este me devolvía con más fuerza cada puñetazo. Mientras Linda gritaba desesperada por ayuda y Near nos miraba con una enorme desolación, nuestra pelea ya se había transformado en un campo de batalla.

- Mierda Matt! Maldito como le haces eso a Near!

- Como me haces eso tú a mí! Por qué tenías que quitarme el amor por Near y por ti!

- Cállate estupido perro!

Fue entonces que sentí como unos brazos me detenían: Era L; mientras que al otro lado Light y Aysawa sostenían a Matt, a la vez que Lidner atendía a Near que le sangraba la boca.

- Ustedes dos! - nos gritó L - si quieren morir mejor vayan y enfrenten al asesino! No se maten a golpes! Son idiotas o qué?

Y así todos nos empezamos a retirar hacia nuestros respectivos dormitorios, según decía L "para pensar en lo que habíamos hecho". Y allí iba yo algo moreteado, con Aysawa de guardián atrás de mí, y mientras yo lo veía, me di cuenta que una sombra manchada de un tinte rojo se posaba en una de las paredes… Acaso era…

- Roy? - el mencionado salió huyendo - ROY!

* * *

><p>De momento no entendía bien la situación, pero ahora en la soledad captaba mejor todo: Linda me amaba, Mello (al parecer) también sentía algo por mí, y Matt… Creo que Matt le gusto tanto yo como Mello…<p>

- Permiso, Near - escuche esa voz tras la puerta - Soy Matt… Puedo entrar? - y sin que yo le respondiera él ya estaba adentro de mi habitación - Lamento mucho el golpe que te di, Near… Yo… No quería hacerlo en serio… es sólo que…

- Matt - lo miré serio - dime algo… Yo te gusto?

Matt se quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos, para luego abrazarme fuertemente, indicio de que su respuesta sería un sí, aunque me dijo otra cosa.

- No lo entenderías, mi Near… Mello siempre me obligó a alejarme de ti… y ahora él también se aleja de mí… yo… soy un tonto, sabes? Perdóname, Near.

Y luego de decirlo, se fue rápidamente de mi alcoba, para dejarme una vez más sumido en mis pensamientos… Yo… que debía hacer? Me incorporé y empecé a caminar por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, buscando a alguien, a uno de esos tres, aunque no sabía bien cual…

* * *

><p>- Mello-kun! Espera! No vayas tan a prisa - me gritaba Aysawa, pero ya no podía detenerme; ese Roy andaba en algo extraño, y era deber mío descubrir que era.<p>

- Lo siento, me adelantaré, Aysawa-san!

Pero no sabía para que, si se me había ido la pista… eso creí hasta que… Roy estaba en el salón principal hablando con un hombre alto, de negro, con un sombrero oscuro y unas gafas poderosas.

- Entiendo - dijo el hombre antes que lo interrumpiera.

- Roy! Que haces aquí! Por qué no te detuviste cuando… - miré al sujeto - quién es usted?

- Soy el detective Teru Mikami, de la brigada de homicidios. Estoy investigando el asesinato en serie que ocurrió el pasado día, y todas las sospechas traen a este sitio - pero mientras él hablaba, yo notaba como Roy iba cada vez más y más apegándose al supuesto detective - Está Ryuzaki-san y Light-sama acá?

- Creo que sí… - le dije yo - déjeme ir a buscarlos… - y me di vuelta para encontrar a los mencionados, escuchando dificultosamente los susurros que esos dos tenían, mientras el hombre oscuro contestaba una llamada por celular.

- Sí? - dijo el hombre - claro, como usted diga se hará (...) Entiendo... adios.

Y luego de escuchar esa extraña conversasión volví a correr para encontrar a los susodichos personajes, mientras la angustia de lo que había ocurrido con Matt y Near poco a poco empezaba a nublar mi corazón, mi mente y mi alma.

* * *

><p>El joven caminaba confiadamente, pues había terminado de hablar desde su teléfono con cierto hombre que seguramente ya estaba en el cuartel. Dobló por la esquina hasta llegar a la plaza, donde su esperada compañera estaba esperándolo.<p>

- Vaya que se demoró, Light-kun.

- Lo siento, el tráfico era horrible - le dijo el joven Yagami - Está lista para salir conmigo, señorita Takada?

- Claro, nunca esperé salir con uno de los chicos más lindos de la universidad… Es todo un honor para mí.

- Lo es más para mi, mi preciosa Kyomi… - el muchacho tomó a la mujer de la cintura y sin ningún preámbulo la besó, a lo que ella respondió sorprendida - ahora sí estamos en más confianza… no lo cree?

- Sí… - rió ella - vamos, o se nos hará tarde, Light.

- Tranquila - respondió Light - aún tengo toda mi vida para estar contigo… y tú... aún tienes la tuya?

* * *

><p>Matt caminaba sin rumbo mientras la noche lo iluminaba cuando pasó por el salón principal, donde pudo ver a un grupo de personas en una reunión aparentemente importante. Estaban en un sillón L, Watari y Roy, en otro un hombre desconocido, y finalmente en el último Aysawa, Soyshiro-san y su amado Mello.<p>

- Entonces los espero mañana en la estación para que declaren - decía el sujeto de negro.

- Entendido - respondió Ryuzaki - espero que no se malentienda todo esto, Mikami-san.

- Pero mi hijo no ha contado su versión aún - gritó el señor Soyshiro - él también debe estar aquí para que quede libre de sospechas.

- No se preocupe, Yagami-san, que yo tendré después el privilegio de hablar con su hijo - Mikami se levantó de su silla - Nos vemos.

Al darse cuenta de que la reunión había terminado, Matt salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, por todos los rincones del cuartel, hasta que chocó con cierta niña de pelos castaños.

- Fíjate por donde… Matt!

- Linda… lo siento…

- Justo a quién quería ver! Matt! - Linda sonreía maléficamente - amas a Mello, no? Y yo amo a Near no?

- Pero yo... - Linda le tapó la boca con una mano.

- He estado pensando toda la noche en esto: tengo un plan para que cada uno quede con lo que quiere, sólo presta atención - y mientras ella le susurraba al oído, el pelirrojo iba adquiriendo la misma expresión perversa que la pequeña niña.

* * *

><p>Kyomi Takada descansaba placidamente y con su cuerpo entre las sabanas en una cama, mientras Light se terminaba de poner sus últimas prendas para salir de la habitación.<p>

- Buena noche, no? - le dijo uno de los mayordomos del hotel.

- Son sólo negocios - respondió Light en seco.

- Jajajaja! Claro, muchos dicen lo mismo.

- Por favor, cuando ella despierte dígale que lo pasé muy bien, pero que tuve que irme por asuntos de trabajo - Light le dio un billete al hombre.

- Claro! - respondió el botones mientras se guardaba el dinero - lo que usted diga.

Gracias - terminó de decir Light mientras marcaba un número en su celular - Mikami, eres tú? (…) así es, estuve con Takada; al parecer no dirá nada. Todo va perfecto, mientras ese idiota de Matsuda… - A Light se le cortó la voz - Matsuda! - y velozmente corrió hacia la entrada y tomó un taxi con dirección al cuartel general.

* * *

><p>Había caminado tanto que sinceramente me sentía perdido entre las paredes del cuartel. Si bien nunca había recorrido el edificio entero, si había visto los planos y todo eso. Mi menta fantaseaba en cuanto a lo sucedido hoy: Matt, Linda y Mello. De pronto, escuché una extraña risa provenir desde una de las puertas. Entré lentamente, para encontrarme con un espectáculo desolador.<p>

- Matsuda-san! - le grité al sujeto que apenas parecía humano que estaba allí - qué hace aquí? Se encuentra bien?

- A quién le llamas Matsuda? - Respondió él - Soy Matsui, me recuerdas pequeñín? - dijo mientras reía de una forma demente - por que yo si lo hago, Near-kun.

- Ah, claro… Ya lo recuerdo - le conteste.

A pesar de su notable estado de locura, no era forma de tratar a un ser humano: encadenado a una silla, amarrado sus piernas y manos, sin agua ni comida. Tal vez el no era el culpable, tal vez ni siquiera su cómplice, pero tenía el derecho de no estar así. Seguramente ni el mismo asesino mantendría a alguien en estas condiciones.

- Estas pensando en el asesino, no es así mocoso? - me dijo él de pronto.

- Ah? Cómo sabes tú que yo…?

- Todos lo sabemos. Si aún estoy aquí es porque yo conozco el rostro del asesino. - Se volvió a reír, pero esta vez sarcásticamente - Claro que lo sé! Matsui lo sabe!

- Cómo puedes saber quién es el asesino! - le grite más que preguntarle.

- Cuando fue el incendio; cuando murió la mujer esa; yo era quién cuidaba las cámaras de seguridad, no el bastardo de Matsuda, por lo que vi todo! Podría haber dicho algo… pero que bello escenario era ese! Jajajajaja!

- Entonces dime! - me empecé a desesperar - Quién es el asesino!

- Mmm… debería, o no debería contártelo?

- Vamos! Hazlo! - me acerqué a él y lo tomé de su ropa - Esto se ha vuelto una locura por culpa de ese sujeto! Quién es el que mata a las personas!

- Jijiji - sentenció mi pregunta con su risa - el mismo que ahora está atrás de ti. Hola, señor asesino!

No tuve tiempo de girarme completamente cuando un horrible sonido salió de la nada, para luego sentir un profundo dolor en mi abdomen que venía acompañado de un suave líquido caliente… Era mi sangre… mi sangre… Y un enorme telón oscuro aparecía frente a mí, opacado por el cuerpo de ese hombre que me había eliminado.

- Jajajajajaja! - escuché las últimas palabras de Matsuda - Suggoi, Suggoi! Gracias por este acto! Near-kun! Asesino-kun!

Y mientras el ambiente se llenaba de risas de Matsui, mi vista se volvía borrosa, mis ojos sólo lograban ver una risa siniestra frente a mí con un arma en la mano… Mi mente sólo podía tener vagos recuerdos de mis seres amados… Mi cuerpo poco a poco empezaba a sucumbir y el suelo a teñirse de rojo… Mi vida… se desvanecía…

- Lo si… - susurré con mi último suspiro - sient…to… Ma..tt… Mel… llo…

…**.**

**Autor: Primera vez que me despido yo. ^^ No me odien por lo que pasó en este capitulo! X faa T-T ódienlo a él! (apunta)**

**Asesino: Jajajajaja! La verdad es que sí, ódienme, lo necesito :)**

**Autor: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo =) … Quedan pocos episodios para saber la identidad del culpable. **

**Asesino: Al fin voy a tener un nombre.**

**Autor: Pero igual, agradezco a los que comentan y dan ideas para la historia (en serio gracias) y a todos mis externos que me ayudan con la trama. De igual forma grax a los que aún comentan ^^**

**Asesino: Sí… sigan comentando… o si no (apunta al autor)**

**Autor: Nooo! Help!**

**Asesino: Jajajaja! Sayonara!**


	11. Desenmascarando al Culpable

**Capitulo 11: Desenmascarando al culpable**

- Gracias por venir tan tarde a esta reunión de emergencia – Dijo Ryuzaki, tomando a todos los presentes por sorpresa.

- Que sucede, L? – dijo Matt aún con sueño.

- Creo saber quien es el asesino, inclusive se está escondiendo entre nosotros, hace mucho.

Todos quedaron asombrados, mirándose unos a otros, pensando en los presentes y en los ausentes.

- Por qué dices eso Ryuzaki! Acaso ya lo descubriste? – Dijo el inspector Yagami-san.

- Así es – respondió el azabache – todo este tiempo nos estuvo engañando con coartadas perfectas, engaños y falsas actuaciones.

- Cómo Ryuzaki? Cuéntanos – imploro Mello a su mayor ídolo.

- Verán… La primera muerte que encontramos, la Mujer, un poco de su sangre no coincidía con su ADN, si no con la del cadáver de la misma victima del callejón encontrada por Matt y sus amigos. – Ryuzaki hizo una pausa – Posteriormente, en el asesinato de Elizabeth-san, el culpable había conversado ya con Matsuda para que guardara silencio, lo que él no sabía es que se trataba de Matsui.

- Ósea que Matsui es su cómplice? – dijo Roy

- Algo así, sentenció L – De esa manera Elizabeth pudo ser calcinada aparentemente "de la nada". Luego, el asesino descubrió que Near poseía una pista valiosa en la investigación: Una envoltura de dulce, el mismo que llevaba la primera victima en su boca al momento de su muerte, por lo que decidió deshacerse de él, lo que le salió infructuoso.

- Y después mandó a Matsui a matar a Near al hospital, no? – interrumpió Mello.

- No, ese incidente fue casual, por lo que nuestro asesino temió por su seguridad y ayudo a su captura. Y luego fingió que era su enemigo, proporcionándole sin embargo seguridad a su vida.

* * *

><p>- Lo más probable es que vuelvan a dañar a Near, lo entiendes Matt? – le dijo linda al pelirrojo.<p>

- Ajá… Y?

- Como que "Y" – golpeó linda a Matt en la cabeza – Es allí donde nosotros actuamos: Yo me quedaré día y noche cuidando a Near, para que él note mi preocupación, mientras que tu consuelas a Mello, hasta que caiga perdido a tus píes.

- Linda… no se si sea buena idea… Además…

- Calla Matt – le tapó la boca la niña al joven – Puedes ganarlo todo, o perderlo todo.

Matt se zafó del agarre de Linda, tomó sus cosas, abrió la puerta y se fue pensando en la proposición del la pequeña.

* * *

><p>- El día del baile – prosiguió L – Simplemente el culpable actuó como si nada en la oscuridad, mientras mataba sin piedad a sus "presas".<p>

- Pero nos hubiéramos dado cuenta – gritó Aysawa – digo… sus ropas estarían llenas de sangre, no?

- Afortunadamente, él ya lo tenía planeado: El arma utilizada y el ángulo de ataque impidió que se manchara con sangre. Además, utilizó la ayuda de terceros.

- Maldito – golpeó la mesa Soyshiro – se burló de nosotros y mató a nuestros compañeros!

- Posteriormente, en el funeral de nuestros compañeros, él y una de sus cómplices asistieron, para revisar que todo saliera bien y que aún no sospechaban de él. Sin embargo él no contaba con que yo mantendría todos los teléfonos de ustedes monitoreados, y entre conversación y conversación, apareció la de nuestro asesino con la señorita, y después con la del supuesto "abogado", que Watari rastreó y escuchó.

* * *

><p>Estaba… Donde rayos estaba? Por qué las nubes eran cafés? Ah… chocolate… era un sueño…Allí estaba yo, en la tierra del chocolate nuevamente… pero algo era diferente… a simple vista todo se sentía igual… Pero yo no estaba feliz, sino preocupado, no entendía bien ni como ni el porque…<p>

- Mello… - escuchaba la voz de Near a lo lejos, corría y corría, pero no lo alcanzaba y él iba despareciendo de a poco…

- Buenas Noches, Habla L – esa voz me sacó de mi sueño – Necesito que todos se reúnan en el salón principal, por favor.

El salón principal? A esta hora? Pasara lo que pasara, era algo importante…

* * *

><p>- Y entonces – L subió el tono de su voz – Watari y yo sacamos como conclusión de esas conversaciones al responsable de los homicidios y, por consecuencia, nuestro asesino.<p>

- Dios… - dijo Halle – nos tienes en ascuas a todos los presentes. Dinos, por favor! Quien es el culpable!

La sala y los presentes estaban tensos: Ryuzaki, Watari, Mello, Matt, Halle, Roy, Aysawa y Soyshiro. Ni Near, Light o Linda habían hecho acto de presencia esa noche. En lo alto del techo la luz titilaba expectante, como si ella también esperara que, de los labios de cierto pelinegro, salieran el nombre y el apellido de quien había cometido tantas atrocidades.

- Es hora – Dijo L rompiendo el silencio – Les revelaré la identidad del asesino.

* * *

><p>Bravo, Bravo, Bravo! – gritaba Matsui, mientras el pequeño albino se desangraba en toda la sala. – It's beautiful.<p>

De pronto, la puerta se de la estancia se abre, iluminando las sombras que allí reinaban, para que una sombreada figura apareciera por el umbral de la puerta.

- Near… No puedes morir aún… te necesito.

El sujeto tomó al joven en brazos y lo sacó de allí mientras se iban alejando las carcajadas de Matsui. Mientras los dos subían por las escaleras, se escuchó una voz por los altavoces del edificio.

- Buenas Noches, Habla L. Necesito que todos se reúnan en el salón principal, por favor.

* * *

><p>- Les revelaré la identidad del asesino. Quien ha estado asesinando, jugando con nuestras mentes, a quien voy a desenmascarar hoy es…<p>

- Dilo ya! Por el amor de Dios!

- El asesino es… Yagami Light.

Hubo un momento de silencio… Todos quedaron atónitos con la noticia. Ninguno comprendía bien el como, cuando, donde y porque de las acciones de Light. Nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, ni desafiar a la mirada de L, que buscaba respuestas.

- No… no puede ser… mi hijo no… - decía Soyshiro llorando a los aires.

- Tranquilo, Yagami-san – decía Aysawa abrazando a su jefe – seguramente Ryuzaki se equivoco…

- No, no me equivoqué – Dijo L – desenmascararemos al culpable en cuanto entre por esa puerta.

* * *

><p>Llevaba al mocoso en mis brazos. No podía dejarlo morir aún. Me servía, era de utilidad, no podía dejarlo perecer. Fui a mi habitación y, como pude, vendé su herida; no obstante el corte propiciado era tan profundo que no pude hacer mucho. Vaya error que cometí.<p>

- Me…

- Calla, Near – le dije.

No sabía bien que rumbo estaba tomando, ni en que dirección iba, ni hacia donde quería llegar realmente. Corría por los pasillos cuando escuché algunas voces. Pensé que quizá ellos me podrían ayudar… Grave error, caminé lo más rápido que pude, y con fuerza abrí las puertas del salón principal.

* * *

><p>Después de las palabras de Ryuzaki, se escucharon pasos que venían rápidamente en dirección hacia ellos. Sin previo aviso, se abrió la puerta y apareció Light con Near en sus brazos.<p>

- Ayuda! Near está herido!

Todos lo miraron con esa extraña sensación de que él había hecho algo, mientras él respondía con una cara de extrañeza. Lentamente, dejó a Near en un sillón y comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Near! Hijo de Puta! – dijo Mello, salió corriendo y se lanzó contra Yagami.

- Mello, No! –gritó alguien.

- ASESINO! MATASTE A NEAR! TE ODIO TE ODIO! – gritaba el rubio por cada golpe que le entregaba al joven.

- Mello! Basta! – le dijo Aysawa mientras el y Matt intentaban quitarlo de encima del golpeado joven.

- Bastardo. Púdrete en la horca maldito! – gemía Mello mientras intentaba con sus últimas fuerzas golpear con las piernas a Light.

El clima de tensión de la sala se había transformado velozmente en uno de ira, rabia, pena, locura: por un lado, un destrozado padre que no entendía nada y una mujer que lo consolaba; en otro, un joven que intentaba levantarse del piso con su cara llena de sangre; más allá, Mello, Matt y Aysawa corrían para atender a un Near agonizante; y finalmente, en una silla, un L que observaba todo expectante acompañado de un Roy atónito.

- Near! No te mueras! No te mueras! – gritaba Mello a todo pulmón.

- Cálmate Mello! Cálmate! – le suplicaba Matt.

- No entiendo… por que los golpes! Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo Light ya de píe y recuperado.

- Yagami Light, estas arrestado por múltiples homicidios calificados. – Dijo L, sentenciando su palabra con un gran bufido.

- Qué…? No es posible… Ryuzaki… Tú… - Light vio la fría mirada del detective y, sin previo aviso, comenzó a correr.

- Halle! Aysawa! A él! Que no escape! – Gritó el pelinegro fuerte.

Los mencionados acataron la orden y velozmente saltaron sobre Light, lo esposaron y lo botaron al piso.

- No lo entiendo… - decía Soyshiro.

- Tranquilo, Yagami-san, ahora todo va a estar bien. – dijo Ryuzaki mientras ponía una mano en su hombro. – Todo terminó.

...**.**

**Autor: Que emoción volver a retomar mi fic después de varios meses!**

**L: Si sabes que todos los que leían tu fic murieron de desesperación?**

**Autor: D:! Gommenasai!**

**L: Además es la primera vez que me toca cerrar un capitulo después de 11 episodios! Si aun queda alguien con vida, agradecemos que sigan leyendo nuestro fic! n_n **

**Autor: Siiiiii! Prometo actualizar muy pronto!**

**L: Y si creen que la historia terminó, son muy inocentes, pues aún queda mucho por descubrir.**

**Autor: Gracias por leer! **


End file.
